The Battle of Mount Badon
by peacelight
Summary: This is my sequel for my story Death, Reveal and Stories. It picks up right after, it is AU version of the finale. Arthur and Merlin will both struggle with doubts and obstacles trying to bring magic and peace too the land. It will stick somewhat closely to the plot of the series finale. In a battle to end all battles, loyalties are tested and powers are revealed and tested.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was still marveling in the fact that he had just told Arthur, and his friends the truth. The actual truth. He was no longer a liar. His friends now knew his secret. He was accepted.

Merlin heard the horses gallop through the forest. He had not felt so care free in years. The moment he had stepped foot in Camelot, his life had been one heavy burden, after another. He still had to carry a burden, but now his friends were able to help.

Arthur was still amazed at the days events. It was still strange. He wondered how drastically things would change once they were back in Camelot. Unlike Merlin, Arthur wasn't lighthearted. Though Merlin was living breathing proof of good magic. He was the reason he was alive, it was still going to be a difficult to convince the council. And the magical community, why on earth would they trust him? Even if by some miracle they came back to Camelot, would they feel safe? Would they be accepted?

Speaking of being accepted; what about Merlin? Arthur was going to make Merlin the Court Sorcerer, or Warlock. He was going to be second only to the direct royal family, it was going to be very unorthodox thing to do. He was promoting a servant. But Arthur was pretty sure that Merlin was some sort of royalty. Did sorcerers have Kings? If they did Merlin was one for sure.

Gwen was too in deep thought. She was wondering how to make Merlin feel comfortable. She remembered when she had gone from being a simple maid, to the Queen of Camelot. It was a difficult transition. People were far harsher judges. You felt different. Gwen had believed that she would continue to be the same person, but being Queen demanded more. Merlin was no longer able to hide. It meant that he would have to justify every action. She wasn't sure that Merlin would be able to do that. He had operated in secrecy for so long, but in the royal court secrets were harder to keep. Merlin was going to have every eye on him, from everyone.

Percival was in deep thought. He had always assumed that Lancelot had believed in Merlin because he was a good friend, he had never once thought that Merlin was so powerful. Percival felt as if he should have suspected something. Lancelot was always cryptic about Merlin. He never told him whole truths. And yet Percival never gave Merlin any real thought. He had just assumed he was an amusing servant with great loyalty to Arthur. Sure Percival had admired him, but he had never thought of him as more than a servant. What did that say about him? He was a commoner before Arthur knighted him. Yet he had never been underestimated, his strength had always been clear. He wondered how his friend had remained in the shadows for so long. As the horses raced on, Percival made a silent vow; he would always be there for Merlin. He owed him that much. Everyone owed him a great debt.

Leon was still marveling in the fact that Merlin was so powerful and important. Leon felt guilty in his treatment towards Merlin, he had treated him like a servant. Merlin was a greater man than he would ever be. This made Leon consider what it meant to be Noble. He had always conformed to the social customs of the noble. He was born noble, he was a Knight, it was what came naturally. But now he knew better, whether you were a servant or a king didn't matter, it was your actions that defined you. Now that he knew about Merlin, he was never going to take another person for granted ever again.

Gwaine was the least surprised out of the group, he had always known in his heart that Merlin was special. Gwaine was surprised that he didn't figure it out before. Merlin had gone on the most dangerous quests, and yet come out unscathed. He had been the one to figure out answers, he could solve problems and understand things that baffled the Knights. Merlin was the one to figure out who the enemy was, he was always first. Merlin was also the reason so many things happened in Camelot. He had come to Camelot for Merlin, he was sure that Lancelot and Percival had come because of Merlin too. Things happened due to Merlin. People were as loyal to Merlin as they were to their King. He had always known the Merlin was important, now he knew why and the rest of the world had caught up.

Merlin saw the outline of Camelot. It somehow seemed more beautiful. Perhaps because he was no longer a law breaker. He wondered how Gaius would react to the fact that he had just revealed everything to Arthur. Merlin hoped he wouldn't scare Gaius or something.

In twenty minutes the group were approaching the gates. Merlin was instantly aware that something was wrong.

"Arthur wait" Merlin said; the feeling was bad. He could sense that very, very powerful magic had been performed.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Arthur asked warily. He was in no way skeptical of Merlin's thoughts now.

"Magic, strong magic was performed" Merlin stated. His eyes were darting around, looking for some point of attack. He had a sinking suspicion that this magic was the product of Mordred. He was the only one with this strength in the vicinity of Camelot.

Merlin spotted the guards, they were all rushing towards the king. Merlin braced himself, he had yet to inform the Knights of Mordred's destiny. He had still hoped the he would be a loyal knight, and he was going to inform Arthur privately. It was not going to be an easy conversation.

"Sire thank the gods you are safe." One of the guards shouted.

"What is wrong?" Arthur asked; everyone felt a sense of dread. Every guard had a look of terror, betrayal and anger. It sent a clear message. There was trouble in Camelot.

"My Lord you better hurry to the Round table chamber."

Arthur nodded; everyone followed. The guards were too close for Arthur to question Merlin.

Merlin was too busy wondering what could have gone wrong. It was only one day.

Every face the group saw was not reassuring, whatever happened it was bad.

When Arthur entered the chamber room, a huge sigh of relief from multiple people was heard.

"Thank god you are safe."

"Long live the King."

"Sire, thank heavens."

All the Lords and Knights looked worried.

"Please inform us of what has happened?" Arthur asked; he was truly worried. He noticed the Mordred was not present. He was worried; he hoped that no harm had befallen the young Knight. He had great potential. He was a good man. He was a loyal Knight and more importantly he was his friend.

"Sire I would take a seat." Sir Kay stated.

All the Knight's and Gwen took their seats. Merlin did not have a chair, he was forced to stand. Arthur knew that he had to fix that immediately.

Gaius walked into the room moments later. "I am afraid there was nothing I could do." His grim tone implied that someone had died.

"Someone explain." Arthur nearly growled. He was extremely anxious.

Gaius walked to his seat and nodded. "Sire the day began normally, you, Merlin and the Knights went off for the day, Mordred arrived to inform us that you would not return for the remainder day."

Arthur nodded; Merlin realized that Gaius had difficulty saying Mordred's name. His worst fears were being realized.

"Moment's later a assassin was discovered. She was in your chamber's Arthur, she was unaware of your impromptu trip."

Arthur sighed. "It seems that I was very fortunate."

They all nodded. "When the guards attempted to apprehend her, she fought back. The girl was vicious, Determined in her goal. She wounded several of the guards, killing one in the process." Gaius said sadly.

Arthur felt tremendous guilt. Each time someone died for him, he felt a greater responsibility. The guilt could never be erased.

"The Knights were called, but...Mordred was one of the Knights." Gaius said.

"Is he alright" Arthur asked quickly.

Gwaine, Leon, and Percival were worried for their brother in arms. Merlin on the other hand was worried for the other Knights that had been called.

"Mordred knew the girl, he defended her with all his might."

Arthur was shocked; Mordred was betraying him.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked meekly. He didn't want to accept another betrayal.

Gaius nodded.

"It get's worse my lord" Sir Gregory said gravely.

Arthur couldn't imagine how.

Merlin knew what was coming next, if Mordred was truly cornered he would resort to his magic. He was too powerful not too. Even if he didn't want too, it was instinct.

"Gaius please tell me" Arthur pleaded.

"My Lord, he did not intentionally harm any of the Knights, he was only attempted to rescue the girl. But he was surrounded in the courtyard, he used magic."

Arthur, Gwen and the Knights gasped. They all immediately turned around to look at Merlin. It was clear with one look, that Merlin knew. His face was covered in guilt and sorrow, but he wasn't shocked. Why hadn't Merlin told them about Mordred? He had told them no more lies.

Merlin hid his face, he didn't know what to do. Should he go after Mordred? Should he attempt to kill him, before he is able to kill Arthur? NO! Merlin thought to himself. He wasn't a murderer, Arthur knows about magic. He will free it, Mordred will no longer have any reason to be angry and afraid. Arthur will be on his side.

"Did he hurt anyone?" Arthur asked in a strained voice.

"He did not kill anyone Sire, but he caused some minor injuries. Nothing that I could not treat" Gaius said.

Arthur sighed; how was he supposed to free magic after this. The betrayal and contempt on everyone of his lords and knights face made it clear; they hated Mordred, furthermore they despised magic.

"Give me a moment with my Queen" Arthur said.

"Sire we have already began the search. Mordred will be apprehended." Sir Kay said with determination; as he and the rest of the men exited the room.

Merlin of course remained with Arthur and Gwen. He couldn't let someone else find Mordred. They would get hurt.

"Merlin you were not surprised by Mordred`s actions" Arthur stated.

Merlin nodded "I have suspected everyone that enters Camelot, it was not just Mordred."

Merlin was considering what to do. If he told Arthur who Mordred was and what he was meant to do, he would execute him. But the last time he had attempted to kill Mordred he had let him live. Arghhhhhh Merlin thought. What was he supposed to do?

"What do we do Merlin? How long has Mordred been practicing magic and how powerful is he?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur you helped him escape as a child, he was powerful then, now I can only imagine." Merlin answered gravely.

"Do you think he will attack Camelot, and do you know who the girl was?" Arthur asked; deciding not to comment on the last statement.

Merlin sighed "I do not know."

Gwen was deep in thought. She had seen how loyal Mordred was to Arthur, the only thing that could make a Knight break his oath was the love of a woman. Merlin would have left Arthur for Freya, Arthur would have given up the kingdom for her. Whoever the girl was, Mordred loved her.

"It is clear why Mordred did it Arthur. He deserves a chance to explain. You have to stop the Knights." Gwen said with authority ringing in her voice.

Merlin was not sure what to do. He would not make the same mistake as with Morgana.

"Let me find Mordred and talk to him." Merlin said.

Arthur nodded "you are going to tell him you have magic, and tell him that I forgive him."

"What about the girl?" Merlin asked; this was the King's decision not his.

"Um...if she repents her actions and accepts the fact that I am no longer the enemy. I may be lenient." Arthur said; he would free magic. This would never happen again. Maybe this would be the olive branch for the magical community and they would accept him more easily.

Merlin nodded "I will do my best, come with me Arthur. Oh and Arthur Mordred has known about me all along, I didn't tell him."

"What!"

"He is a Druid, a powerful one. He has known about me the moment he stepped foot in Camelot." Merlin said.

"Let's go find him before he does something stupid." Arthur said. "Let me rephrase more stupid."

* * *

**Hey just a reminder this is a sequel I will refer to things in my other story, but seeing as my other story was mostly a recap of the series it won't be that often. Main points are that Kilgharrah is dead, Magic has been revealed and the only real secret left was Mordred. **

**I just want to remind everyone that I am not a history buff, or Arthurian legend expert. I am not trying to recreate a historically accurate battle. This will be all imagination. This is for fun. So please no flamers. **

**I apologize for any mistakes I tired to proof read. **

**Happy Reading Peacelight :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin knew that Arthur would not stay behind, so Merlin had invited him along. Merlin had no intention of allowing Arthur to actually speak or be anywhere near Mordred. Mordred was too dangerous now.

Arthur walked out of the Chamber room, and saw his Knights. "You are not to harm Sir Mordred. But find him and bring him straight to me."

The Knights nodded; no man smiled. Being a part of the Knights of Camelot was like having an extended family. The idea that one of their own betrayed them was something that was very hard to deal with. The fact that the King still referred to Mordred as Sir was even more confusing.

"Split up, Gwaine, Leon and Percival with me." Arthur stated; everyone moved out.

Merlin followed Arthur and the Knights out. The horses were still ready, Merlin and the Knights mounted the horses and watched the other search parties leave. The Knights couldn't find a trail. Mordred was most likely hiding his trail with magic.

Merlin went to the front and tried to pick up the last traces of magic. Merlin could barely feel a presence, but it was there.

"Come on, follow me." Merlin said and the Knights nodded.

"Merlin you don't like Mordred do you?" Gwaine asked. He was not blind. Merlin could not hide the contempt he showed towards Mordred, from the moment Mordred was knighted; Merlin acted coldly towards him. It was strange for Merlin, he was normally very kind to everyone. Now it made more sense, Merlin suspected something. The question was why didn't he mention it.

Merlin sighed "I don't hate him."

"Merlin..." Leon stated; he too was not blind. Merlin clearly treated...Leon was unsure of how to address Mordred, he was thinking Sir or Knight, but Mordred betrayed the honor of the Knights of Camelot. Merlin should have told them, Leon thought. They were putting their lives in the hands of Mordred.

"Mordred has known my secret since he was a child, he has known about my destiny. I didn't know what to do." Merlin thought that was an acceptable answer. If he could change Mordred's mind, perhaps destiny would change.

Leon was thinking; a long time ago a Druid boy escaped in Camelot. Someone hid him, it was Morgana, but someone else broke the boy out. Merlin would have helped. It was a child, they must have shared similarities. But why did that make Merlin mistrust him. Shouldn't it have brought them closer?

"Mordred was the Druid boy who escaped." Leon asked; though he was aware of the answer.

"Yes, I was in the square and a voice called out to me. It wasn't asking for Merlin, but Emrys. He was just a child. I took him to Morgana. Then when she was caught me and Arthur smuggled him out of Camelot."

Leon was surprised to say the least. Arthur defied his father. Gwaine was even more surprised at the betrayal by Mordred, this new information made it worse. Percival was just focused on the task at hand. He couldn't afford to think of the reasons or consequences. He was struggling enough with the task of retrieving one of their own.

"Arthur check that way" Merlin pointed out. Arthur nodded and rode off.

Everyone was aware that Merlin nor Arthur had anything left to say on the matter.

Merlin waited until Arthur was out of earshot and turned to the Knights; "Under no circumstance is Mordred to be anywhere near Arthur. Don't ask why just do it. I am the only one who is allowed to confront Mordred; Understood."

The Knights nodded; it was strange to hear Merlin speak with such authority. One thing was clear, this was Merlin's show.

"I didn't see anything." Arthur said as he rode back.

Merlin nodded and pointed forward. Arthur was unaware that the Knights now were even more suspicious of Mordred. Merlin was clearly hiding something.

Merlin could sense Mordred's presence. He was only a mile ahead of them.

"Arthur you should head in that direction. Leon in that direction." Merlin said pointing east and west. "I am not sure which way Mordred has gone. The trail is too faint. Perhaps Percival and Gwaine should go with you, so that when you find Mordred, one of you can get me."

If the Knights didn't know better they would think that Merlin had just thought of that. Arthur nodded though, he didn't think anything strange was happening.

Leon was the most uncomfortable with lying to his King. He did trust that Merlin had the best of intentions, but his loyalty to his King should come first. He had a sinking suspicion that Merlin was keeping something very important secret. If he didn't tell Arthur, the King would be very angry.

It was too late now. He had to have faith in Merlin.

Merlin was alone, he rode ahead. Merlin saw Mordred in about 15 minutes.

"Mordred!" Merlin yelled, he turned around, there was a pretty girl with him.

He turned around and immediately pulled out his sword. Once a Knight always a Knight Merlin thought.

Merlin raised his hands in surrender. "Put away the sword it will do you no good."

"Kill him and let's move" the girl said.

Mordred shook his head "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you are doing this, Arthur knows everything. Magic will be freed." Merlin said with the utmost sincerity in his voice.

"Don't listen to the lies Mordred." The girl hissed "all these years we have waited for the mighty Emrys and all these years we have felt nothing but bitter disappointment."

This girl was not helping. Merlin was not sure what Mordred was thinking. "You saw Arthur, and you know that he knows."

Mordred sighed "I saw that, but that does not mean anything."

What? Merlin though. Mordred knew the prophecies. "Mordred...Arthur accepted me."

Mordred knew that he should believe Merlin, but he trusted the visions. Kara could not fake the visions. In the visions he saw Arthur killing the love of his life. He could not let that happen. He also saw Arthur betraying all magical beings, and Merlin walking the earth alone. This was not a future he would fight for. The crystal came straight from the cave where magic was born. They only showed the truth. Right? Mordred remembered the feeling when he saw the visions. He dropped the crystal and watched it shatter just as his heart shattered. Nothing would ever heal his heart. Mordred no longer had any loyalty towards Arthur, Merlin or Camelot. At least that's what he told himself. Morgana was right, magic was never going to be accepted by Arthur Pendragon. He would never be free.

"LIES, I have seen the future, the crystal does not lie!" Mordred shouted; his anger was building. Why was this happening? Merlin never trusted him in the first place.

Merlin didn't know what was going on, but one thing he was sure of was that the girl was happy with the exchange. She wanted this to happen. Merlin didn't know what to do? Should he attack, Mordred would not stand a chance.

The two men were watching each other closely. Unaware of the fact that Arthur had figured out Merlin's rouse and was now riding towards them. Gwaine was told to find Percival and Leon. Then they would all find out the truth. Arthur was sick and tired of the lies.

Merlin looked Mordred in the eye and said "You have my word that Arthur has indeed changed and that magic is free. You and..."

"Kara"

"Kara will be free."

Mordred's eyes turned hard. He trusted Kara with his life, but Merlin... no he did not trust Merlin one bit.

"Your word is meaningless. You would have killed me as a child, you tried. The Knights had surrounded me, and you did not help, instead you tripped me! I WAS A CHILD!" Mordred yelled.

"I..." Merlin knew that it looked bad.

"I told you that I would never forget and I haven't!" Mordred shouted the anger was clear in his voice. He had felt betrayal then, and he felt betrayal now.

Merlin remembered Mordred as a young boy, vowing that he would never forget, even then Merlin had known that the mistake would haunt him for the rest of his life. He was too much of a coward to kill a child but yet he would not let him go. Merlin had wanted someone else to do his dirty work. It was something Merlin hated about himself. At the time he could not make the hard choices. He was afraid of Mordred's destiny, but he would not kill him, and yet he mistrusted him.

Merlin was not aware that Arthur was in hearing distance and had heard most of the exchange. "Mordred I know that I have been suspicious of you, I had no right to be. I can not take it back. But Arthur does trust you. He is a good man. He saved your life even when he knew you were a Druid. You are a Knight of Camelot. Remember your oath!"

Arthur came out of the woods. He was still shocked at the idea that Merlin would let a boy get captured, but he had more important things to worry about. "Mordred I know now that magic is good. Please..."

"Enough!" Kara shouted. "Mordred you have seen the future, but if you truly trust this lying King and this traitor then I am done."

Mordred was torn in that instance, he had always loved Kara, but he wanted to believe that Arthur was on his side. This visions of Kara lying dead with every Druid that came to Camelot flashed before his eyes. His decision was made.

Mordred's eyes flashed gold. Merlin reacted with instinct, defending Arthur from attack; instead of both the King and Merlin being knocked back, Merlin absorbed the full blow. Mordred and Kara vanished. Mordred two spells combined had enough power to kill an ordinary man.

Merlin felt blood. He was injured, but he didn't feel hurt. Somehow he started to feel light and airy. Merlin could barely hear the clatter of hooves, and the shouts of Arthur. Merlin thought he said "Stay awake!"

Everything went dark.

* * *

**Hey Everyone i want to thank everyone who reviewed and fav, or followed this story **

**I intend to make Mordred evil; sorry for everyone who is disappointed. It's just that in every legend he is evil. The differences from the series final are going to be how the battle shapes up, how magic is revealed in Camelot, the people who die. Things like that.**

**I hope you like this, and I want to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I tried to edit it, but I am human.**

**happy reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin woke up quickly. Mordred had only dazed him slightly. He saw that the Knights had him surrounded; all of them had looks of worry on their faces. Merlin kept looking around, they were still in the forest. Merlin tried to get up, but he saw that he was indeed wounded.

"Merlin are you alright?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. He felt his side, he had been knocked back into a branch. The spell must have been powerful, Merlin thought. It did quite a bit of damage.

Arthur began to pace, he should be demanding answers. But the sight of Merlin lying nearly dead had shocked him too much. Even after hearing everything Merlin did, it was hard to imagine him in danger. Arthur realized that he had been putting Merlin in danger unknowingly. What was worse, was the fact that a Knight he trusted tried to kill him. His family had always betrayed him, he was used to that, but a Knight? The idea had never even crossed his mind. He had never once doubted a man once he took the Knights Oath. To join the brotherhood of the Knights of Camelot you had to put your life on the line. Betrayal was not an option.

Gwaine watched as his friend got up. He helped steady Merlin, but it was clear that Merlin was alright on his own. This made Gwaine consider all the times that Merlin must have been injured. How many wounds had gone unnoticed. Merlin had joked that he had been near death, and yet was able to save them. It seemed to be true. This made Gwaine feel unbearable guilt.

Merlin closed his eyes. The Knights watched as Merlin put his hand over his side. They had attempted to stop the bleeding, but Merlin woke up quickly. The Knights had only tied a handkerchief around the wound. It did not faze Merlin. He mumbled something under his breath and opened his eyes. His eyes flashed gold. And Merlin winsed. That spell hurt.

The cut was healed. Merlin sighed; he had done a poor job. There was a definite scar, and it was still quite painful. He was never good at healing magic. Especially when he tried to heal himself. The spell was a crude one as well. It was the same spell Merlin had seen Gilli use. It felt like years ago Merlin thought. Gilli was one of the first people he had told about his magic. Now all his friends knew. How things change Merlin pondered.

"So you can heal people with magic?" Gwaine said; trying to break the tension. The answer was obvious, but Gwaine just wanted to get people talking again. Arthur was pacing. It was clear that the King was struggling. Leon was standing too the side; quiet and nervous, while Percival looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

"Not really, I am no good at healing magic. Everyone would be better off asking Gaius." Merlin stated; hoping that Mordred and his relationship hadn't damaged the trust between him and the Knights. Camelot had definitely been shaken.

"Merlin, Mordred said that you tried to kill him as a child" Arthur blurted out. He had been going over it in his head; he still could not understand. Merlin would never hurt a child.

Merlin hung his head in shame. This was not how he intended Arthur to find out about Mordred's destiny. It wasn't something he could just blurt out. He was not even sure Arthur should know.

"I..." Merlin had no clue how to phrase his response. Merlin leaned back against the tree.

"Merlin are you alright, you look pale, perhaps" Leon started; he was worried.

Merlin interrupted him "I am fine"

Arthur watched as Merlin collected his thoughts. He had a horrible feeling. Whatever Merlin was holding back was going to shatter him.

"I think Mordred has been deceived." Merlin said; trying to stay in the present instead of bringing up the past. "He talked about visions from the crystal cave, he does not understand that the visions can be wrong. The future can be changed."

Arthur considered this. Gwaine nodded his head; this made much more sense to him. Mordred was tricked; he would not betray his friends. Leon sighed; this idea of deceit was something to hold onto. He would have died for Mordred; now at least he could understand his betrayal.

Percival watched his fellow brothers in arms digest this new piece of information. Percival was well aware that Merlin had changed the subject masterfully. "Merlin that does not answer Arthur's question."

All eyes were back on Merlin. He was never going to be able to avoid the truth. Everyone would always be too suspicious. "Mordred is powerful, his powers are equal to Morgana's. Even I am not sure if I am a match for the two of them combined. That is why I was suspicious."

The Knights nodded; Merlin had to take a breath. Gwaine grabbed a canteen of water. It was easy to forget that Merlin was just attacked, and knocked unconscious.

Merlin drank the water gladly. "When I met Mordred as a child; I saw myself in him. I tried to help, but Kiligaharah warned me."

Arthur took a deep breath. The dragon warned him about Morgana which meant that whatever he told Merlin about Mordred was not good.

"He and Morgana were destined to make an alliance that would bring the downfall of the Kingdom. Mordred would be a...difference maker" Merlin said; he was not going to tell Arthur that Mordred was destined to kill him. Merlin was afraid that Arthur being the noble git he is, would challenge Mordred as to spare the lives of his soldiers. Making noble sacrifices was his job.

Arthur did not know what to say. He was shocked; he had tried to be there for Mordred. Why? Why did everyone have to betray him? Arthur wondered why every time he thought he had solid footing he had to watch his world get rocked again.

"We should head back to Camelot." Percival piped in.

Leon nodded; "it is getting dark and Mordred is long gone."

"Merlin needs to rest too" Gwaine put in. Gwaine, Leon and Percival were to afraid of the future. They saw for the first time how destiny seemed to happen. Mordred had been one of them, but he was destined to be an enemy and now he was an enemy. No one wondered if that was comforting; the knowledge that everything happened for a reason, or if it was terrifying the idea that you had no control over anything.

Arthur walked to his horse; he was still dazed. He did not see the fact that Merlin was still struggling to move. Arthur had already mounted his horse when he saw Merlin limping. He jumped off his horse and rushed to Merlin's side.

"For god sakes just as for help!" Arthur said in exasperation.

Merlin chuckled slightly; he never considered asking for help.

"Thank you." Merlin said as Arthur helped him onto the saddle.

"You never had to say thank you ever again." Arthur said as he remounted his horse. Everyone rode back to Camelot.

Merlin was tired; he immediately went his chamber. No one tried to stop him.

Arthur went to find Gwen. The Knights followed Gwaine to the tavern without question. They all could use some Ale.

All of Camelot seemed to be completely calm, yet too quiet. A sense of dread and anticipation was in the air. It was like the kingdom knew that war was soon to be upon them.

***  
Mordred was walking next to Kara. He could see the outlines of Morgana's fortress. He had transported himself and Kara right outside of the castle.

The guards came out, they escorted the two to Morgana.

Morgana Pendragon was sitting atop a black throne. Mordred felt a trickle of fear on the back of his neck. If she did not believe him; he would have difficulty protecting Kara.

"What is a Knight of Camelot doing here?" Morgana asked; her tone was clearly taunting.

Mordred stood up straight; he was not going to show fear. "I am here to join your cause. I wish to see Camelot burn to the ground."

Morgana laughed. Mordred remembered the Morgana from his childhood. Her voice was filled with happiness and warmth. She was a great comfort, but this Morgana was cold. You could hear it in her laugh; she had truly changed.

"And why on earth would I believe you. I gave you a chance and you sided with the Knights." Morgana said with contempt lacing in her voice.

"My Lady he speaks the truth" Kara implored; afraid that all her hard work would be in vain. She had always loved Mordred, and it broke her heart when she found out he was a Knight of Camelot. Her family had died at the hands of Uther Pendragon. A Knight had dragged her mother to the fires and set the torch. She watched her family go up in the flames. She was spared because of luck; she had hidden and watched everything she love be destroyed. Mordred had always been her rock. When she had been informed of Mordred's position, she volunteered to help get Mordred on the right side. Kara came to Camelot, she was to attempt to kill the king, If Mordred helped her he would be a traitor and on their side. She did not count on Mordred's loyalty. She used the secret weapon. She had no idea why a crystal could be so important, but it came directly from Morgana.

Mordred watched the look between Kara and Morgana. He was unsure if the two had met before.

"Ha, and I should trust your word." Morgana stated; that cleared any suspicion from Mordred's mind.

"Morgana, I know that I chose the wrong side. Arthur will never see the truth. Magic will only be freed with force. Emyrs is a failure." Mordred said; he believed every word.

Morgana interest sparked; she had intended to torture Mordred some more, before accepting him into the ranks of her army. But her desire to find Emyrs outweighed everything.

Kara watched as Mordred prepared to take the leap. Once he revealed Emyrs identity there would be no going back. She would always have him by her side as they took back Camelot, and brought magic back to the land.

"Emyrs has been fooled by the king. I have seen the future; the mighty Emyrs believes that Arthur will free magic, but it is only a rouse. He intends to lure all magical beings back into Camelot and have a second great purge." Mordred said dramatically. He was unaware of the fact that Morgana had enchanted Mordred to see the worst possible outcome. There was a chance that Arthur could betray Emyrs, but it was not likely. She believed that if Arthur remained on the throne, every magical being would suffer. Be second rate, or still hunted. She had no faith in the word of Arthur Pendragon. She would never accept the truth. She would never believe that Arthur had indeed accepted would never understand that she took the wrong path, all she ever needed to do was go to him. All she had to do, was tell Arthur the truth. He would have been on her side. Now Morgana was showing Mordred the future that she believed Camelot had in-store, Morgana had begun to believe her own lies.

"I want to know who Emyrs is!" Morgana shouted; she did not want to hear her own story.

"He is always in Camelot, always by Arthur's side. He has been underestimated and fooled everyone. His name is Merlin."

The shock was clear on Morgana's face. She had never considered the fact it would be Merlin. She had told him of her magic a long, long time ago. If he had any knowledge of magic she assumed he would have told her. She had at one time believed them to be friends. He had so many opportunities to confide in her as she had done with him. He had always been there, yet she had never seen him use magic. Of course he had been a thorn in her side; but not once had he used magic against her. The old man was Merlin! Morgana was having trouble processing this. She did not feel betrayal just yet, she only felt anger. She was going to make Merlin watch helplessly as she crushed Camelot and his precious king.

Mordred could see the makings of a plan, Morgana was clearly deep in thought. Morgana had been prepared to attack, all she needed was Emyrs's identity.

"Arthur is nothing without Emyrs and Emyrs is nothing without magic." Morgana declared; she was in motion already leaving Kara and Mordred wondering what she had in store for Merlin.

Mordred was well aware that he had reached the point of no return. He had to protect Kara. He had to protect his own kind. Arthur was not his friend. He would never be on Camelot's side ever again.

***  
An hour later Morgana returns, carrying a mysterious box.

Mordred and Kara had been allowed to eat. The guards were watching them still, but Mordred knew that he could easily deal with them. Morgana was the only threat.

"Within this box is an Eancanah it will drain even the mighty Emyrs of his powers. I have had one ready for months. I just needed a target and now I have one." Morgana said with a look of victory upon her face. It was as if she could see herself in a different throne room; the one in Camelot.

"How do we get it into Camelot?" Mordred asked; he was sure everyone would be on high alert.

"Simple." Morgana said; Mordred waited for an explanation.

"My friend here" Morgana pointed to one of her warriors. "Will ride to the outskirts of the castle, once there one simple spell will send my little friend right into Gaius's chambers were Merlin's magic will meet it's end."

Mordred understood; it was simple, efficient and deadly. Merlin was used to grand schemes, this was a simple well focused and subtle plan. Without Merlin Arthur would fall. He was truly useless.

"My Lady, you and I together are a match for even Emyrs." Mordred pointed out. He wasn't sure why the extra steps were necessary.

"He took away my magic once, I will return the favor And Mordred I would not be so arrogant. Merlin has a knack for ruining even the most foolproof plans." Morgana said with force.

Mordred nodded. He and Kara retired to a room. Kara fell asleep instantly. Mordred removed his armor instantly. He was no longer a Knight. He could not believe how drastically his life had changed in a day. Tomorrow he would be making preparations to kill the man he pledged his loyalty to. Mordred looked at Kara's face she was so innocent when she was asleep. Mordred knew that he would do whatever it would take to keep her safe. He loved her. Arthur was a threat to her safety. With that final thought Mordred fell asleep with no regrets.

* * *

**I Know 2 chapters in one day :) do not expect this. I just had time today that's all. **

**Anyways enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Knights had gathered in the round table room. Arthur had said he had an important announcement. They were all on edge. Mordred's betrayal had rocked all of them to the core. The trust between the Knights had begun to weather. It was harder to look at your brothers in arms in the same way. No one could say it, but they were wondering if there were more traitors out there.

Arthur sat at his chair looking out at the faces of his men. No one smiled, they were all somber. Arthur had told Gwen everything that happened in the woods, she had shuddered. Their world no longer made sense. Arthur had never felt so far out of his depth. But he was the King, he needed to take the next step. He and Gwen had discussed the new alliance of Morgana and Mordred, it was clear they needed magic to win. Arthur wanted to break the news to the lords before the battle plans. An attack was on the horizon. No one could deny it. War was the only thing left.

Arthur thought if he, his queen and his most trusted Knights vouched for Merlin, than he would have an easier time being accepted. Arthur was very nervous. He was about to do something monumental that would change Camelot forever.

Almost everyone had arrived; the only people missing were Gaius and Merlin. Arthur was so annoyed. Couldn't Merlin have picked this day to be on time.

The Knights and Lords looked at the King expectantly.

"Um.. we must wait till Gaius comes." Arthur said; he would need Gaius's support as well. He knew the most about magic in all of Camelot; except for Merlin.

Gwaine kept reaching for his sword; Arthur had informed him of his intentions for the meeting. He was afraid for Merlin's safety. He had a feeling he would not defend himself in fear of hurting the Knights. Gwaine had no such reservations. Merlin needed someone to look out for him. Merlin was always a noble idiot. Percival had a similar thought. He intended to sit next to Merlin in case things got heated. Leon on the other hand decided to come up with an escape plan. He knew the Knights they were very persistent. The stable boy was supposed to have prepared the horses. He was sure Merlin was capable of getting to the stables himself. He was an all-powerful warlock and after all. Leon only fear was; Merlin had to sleep. Every man is vulnerable when he is asleep.

Arthur kept watching the door; why hadn't Merlin come in? It was normal behavior for Merlin, but not Gaius. Gwen too was getting worried; she had assumed this was an important day in Merlin's life. She would have thought that he would be here; even early.

Gwen and Arthur shared a look; someone needed to check on Merlin.

Arthur signaled Gwaine, Leon and Percival. They all got up and went to track down Merlin.

1 and half hours ago.

Gaius had woken up and walked to his door. He saw two things on his doorstep, One note and one package.

The note was from the King. Gaius had assumed it was his. Arthur normally told Merlin everything face to face.

Gaius almost had a heart attack when he read the note.

_Merlin,_

_Today I will be calling a council meeting to address your magic. Please be present. The meeting will commence at 9:00 a.m. I will attempt to have the Lords except Magic, as well as you. In light of recent events be prepared for a less than pleasant reception. I would advice you prepare a quick speech. Time is of the essence as Morgana and Mordred could attack at any day._

_Arthur Pendragon_

_King of Camelot._

Gaius yelled; MERLIN!"

Merlin woke with a start. He was drained both physically and emotionally. He had hoped to sleep a little while longer, but alas Gaius was calling. Merlin slowly stumbled out of bed. He had not spoken to Gaius since before the Knights had followed him. He had so much to tell his mentor. But first Merlin thought breakfast.

Sadly Merlin would not be getting the luxury. Gaius was ready for Merlin.

With one look Merlin immediately knew that Gaius had found out about his magic reveal. "Just let me explain."

"Explain! Arthur knows! He is telling the council! What else have you forgotten to tell me?!" Gaius yelled; he was beyond frustrated. He had always attempted to protect Merlin and he was about to tell a group of men who had hunted magic for nearly 30 years, that he was a warlock.

"I understand why you are upset, but I didn't plan this." Merlin said; he was unbelievably nervous.

"At least you aren't heading for the flames. You must have done something right." Gaius muttered; under his breath Merlin could hear reckless, dangerous. moronic. Words he normally used Merlin's magic use.

"Sit down and explain now!" Gaius yelled; when he saw the Merlin was still staring at him.

The shock of Gaius yelling jumped started Merlin's system.

He walked to the table and sat down. "It all started when..."Merlin began. He talked for perhaps an hour. Merlin explained how the Knights had followed him, how they had accepted him, how he finally told them everything. It was much harder to talk about Kiligharah's death. When Merlin explained his meeting with Mordred; Gaius looked subdued.

"This does not bode well" Gaius said gravely. He knew the power of destiny. Arthur had never been in graver danger.

Merlin nodded; "I think it is too late for Mordred."

Gaius frowned; it was hard to imagine Merlin making such a difficult decision. Every time he saw Merlin he thought of the bumbling little boy who entered his chambers all those years ago. He had such difficulty hurting people, now he was deciding on life and death matters.

"Merlin, do you mean?" Gaius's worst fears were confirmed. He knew that this day was coming, but he had hoped it never would.

"Gaius I have no choice. Albion and Arthur must come first." Merlin said; his tone was grave. Merlin had accepted that destiny came at a price. He had to make the tough choices now.

Gaius decided to change the subject. Even in the darkest days there was always a ray of light.

"Merlin I am happy for you. Arthur and your friends know who you are." Gaius was aware of the toll the secrets had taken on Merlin. He was not oblivious to the lonely look in his eyes or the longing for support. Gaius had tried his best to offer him a shoulder, but he had known Arthur's acceptance was the only one Merlin sought.

Merlin nodded; he still had a right to feel happy, he thought to himself. As he thought about Arthur acceptance, he wondered how Gaius found out.

"How did you find out about Arthur knowing?" Merlin asked suspiciously.

Gaius handed Merlin the note. Once he read it, Merlin became worried immediately. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to act? Was he supposed to do magic? Why hadn't Gaius told him earlier? He needed more time, he wasn't ready.

Merlin ran upstairs to change. When he came down he saw that Gaius was moving the box.

"This has your name on it." Gaius pointed out. Merlin thought perhaps Arthur had sent something to wear or use when he spoke to the council.

Merlin took the package. He set the box down on the table and pulled it open. It came out; Merlin didn't have a moment to react. Merlin was knocked to the ground within over his stool in the process. The noise alerted Gaius.

Gaius immediately grabbed a spade and swung. The creäture died immediately. Merlin struggled to his feet.

He did not feel good. He thought it was his nerves. He had no idea how serious the attack truly was. Merlin was trying to slow down his heart beat.

"Merlin I think Morgana knows about your magic." Gaius said as he too tried to catch his breath.

Merlin just nodded; he thought Gaius looked kind of funny, but he was in no mood to laugh. He realized Mordred wasted no time. He had already informed Morgana of his secret. He wondered how many other secrets he could have told Morgana. Merlin was angry now. Only one night and already Morgana was trying to kill him. It wasn't that easy, Merlin thought. The next time he saw them, he would teach them both a lesson.

But first water, Merlin thought. He needed a minute, He wasn't a hot head like Arthur, he was supposed to be the calm one, the rational one. Merlin sat down and took another breath.

Meanwhile Gaius took a broom and moved the creäture into the fire, burning it seemed to be the safest solution. He had a clear image of what the creäture looked like; he would be able to research from memory. Gaius didn't want to take the chance that the creäture could regain power or if it was still dangerous.

Merlin felt hollow; he just wanted to sleep. Something felt wrong. Merlin just couldn't put his finger on it.

Merlin kept thinking as he stared at the table. Gaius came over and insisted on examining him.

As Gaius examined Merlin, the Knights made their way down the corridor. Their nerves were on edge. They had a bad feeling.

They opened the door. They saw a spade lying on the ground, the fire going and Gaius examining Merlin. Something definitely happened.

Merlin saw Gwaine, Leon and Percival and immediately jumped. he rolled down his sleeves as he yelled; "I am so sorry. I can't believe I am late."

Merlin was about to run out towards the round table room, but Gwaine put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "What happened? Mate."

"Morgana knows" Merlin stated; as he thought that was answer enough.

"What did she do?" Leon spit out.

"Tried to kill me." Merlin said; he saw the look on his friends faces. "Don't worry it's not that easy."

"Come on, Arthur is worried." Percival said. Gaius got up and followed.

Merlin tried to keep up with his friends; but he felt weak.

He was panting and sweating slightly by the time they reached the round table room.

When the entered all eyes were on them. Arthur looked irritated. So everything was normal.

"Well we should continue. I have an important, urgent matters to discuss." Arthur said.

Everyone sat down. Arthur had provided Merlin with a chair. No one said anything; all the Lords and Knights were used to the Kings strange relationship with his servant. It was common knowledge throughout the kingdom. Though it made some of the noblemen uncomfortable, they put up with it. The queen was of course not of noble they could not say anything.

The council had just discussed battle defenses. They had doubled the patrols and had twice as many guards at the ready.

"We have to address an urgent threat." Arthur stated gravely. "Sir Mordred has betrayed us, and is most likely now in league with Morgana."

Merlin felt slightly woozy as he assumed it was the nerves. This was his big moment.

"The magic they have together is unrivaled; our armies would not stand a chance against their combined forces." Arthur said. The looks on the faces of the Knights were indeed shocked.

"Sire, Morgana has attempted to take Camelot several times, each time failing. Why should this time be any different?" Sir Kay asked.

"Each of those times we had a secret ally. A man who made many personal sacrifices to help Camelot survive. He did so in the shadows. I was as unaware as anyone." Arthur stated dramatically. His words touched Merlin. Arthur had decided Merlin needed some encouragement; Arthur saw the sweat. He assumed that Merlin was indeed nervous.

"His name is Emyrs." Arthur declared; the Knights looked confused. "He is a warlock."

The reaction was varied between shock, disbelief, confusion and disgust. "You are not serious, Sire?" Lord Carrion asked.

"He has many names, one of them is Merlin." Arthur continued as if he hadn't heard the question.

Merlin smiled slightly. All the Knights believed this too be a joke.

"Right, Sire." Sir Kay said laughingly.

"I know it is crazy, I didn't believe either. Merlin can seem like the most useless servant ever, but I kid you not. Perhaps a small demonstration is in order. This is a comparison to the powers of Morgana and Mordred combined. It will show you why we have nothing to fear." Arthur said with complete confidence. He had seen Merlin's magic, he had heard his stories, Arthur knew that Merlin would wow them.

All eyes were on Merlin. This was his big moment. Destiny was about to be fulfilled. The world was about to change.

Merlin closed his eyes. He imagined the flame dragon. He opened his eyes; expecting Gold.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

* * *

**I just want to say that my grammar and spelling is not the best, I do try and edit my work, but sometimes I miss stuff. So sorry **

**I hope you like the chapter :)**

**Happy Reading Peacelight**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was staring at Merlin. Merlin seemed utterly shocked. Gwaine watched Merlin; his face went from shock to emotionless. As if he couldn't process what was happening.

The Knights and the Lords on the other hand were laughing. "O' I see what you did here, Sire. You are right, Morgana and Mordred are only as threatening as Merlin."

The Lords didn't know that, it meant they were doomed. Merlin was undefeated.

Merlin couldn't believe it his magic was gone. He realized instantly when the spell failed. He was about to vomit. He looked at Gaius and realized; Morgana did not fail. Her plan was a success. Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Gwen recognized an emotion on Merlin's face; they had never saw it before. It was fear.

The noblemen were unaware of the crisis, they laughed as they left. The assumed this was a trick by the King to increase spirits. It worked; the comparison between Merlin was amusing for sure.

As they all left. Merlin came close to breaking down. He had never felt so empty.

"What is going on?" Arthur said; he knew something was wrong. He had witnessed Merlin's magic first hand. Arthur had been too busy watching the Lords to notice Merlin's face.

Merlin was slowly sinking back into his chair; he was close to tears. He was utterly useless; a servant.

"Merlin" Arthur said; he was officially worried; he had never seen Merlin like this.

"Gaius..." Merlin whispered. Gaius did not know what to do. He was shocked.

"Merlin..." was all Gaius said.

No one understood the exchange, but one thing was clear; something awful had happened.

"I will search." Gaius said; he would discover what the creäture did. There was no way it could take Merlin's magic. He was the most powerful warlock he had ever seen. He had mastered the powers of life and death as a mere boy. Gaius hastily exited the chamber. He had a list of books to research through. He would search till the ends of the earth for his boy.

Merlin couldn't in his worst nightmare had he expected this to happen. One thing he had always been sure about was his magic. It was like his brain had gone numb. The only thing he felt was fear. What was he going to do? He had failed. He could never stop Morgana without magic. And even Camelot's mighty army was useless.

"Morgana attacked this morning" Percival stated; he saw that Merlin was in no condition to speak. He had a sneaking suspicion that he lost his magic. It was the only explanation.

Percival and Leon knew that it was the only option, but they didn't want to say it aloud. It would be confirming Merlin's fears.

"WHAT?!" Arthur exclaimed; how had he not known. He wasn't the target, it was Merlin. That meant that Mordred had truly joined the other side. All these thoughts poured through Arthur's mind. What had she done to Merlin?

"God damn it. Merlin what happened?!" Gwaine exclaimed he was too worried. He had never, not once seen Merlin like this.

"Magic...my...gone" Merlin said; the heartbreak in his voice was unbearable. Gwen sat next to him and said "breathe." In a calm voice.

Merlin just moved away. He couldn't do this in-front of his friends. They could never understand. He got up. Merlin nearly fell over. Everyone rushed to his side, he pushed their hands away.

"Merlin" Arthur began. Merlin cut him off. "Leave me alone!"

Merlin had never felt weak in his life. He was always the strongest person in the room, even if he was the only one who knew it. Morgana had won. He was nothing without magic. He knew taking someone's magic was possible. He had done it to her. No wonder she hated him. Unlike Morgana, he couldn't even handle a sword. He was nothing. Merlin slowly walked away.

His friends were too shocked to do anything. No one had ever seen Merlin like this before.

"What happened?" Arthur asked again.

"All I know is, Merlin said Morgana tried to kill him and failed," Leon said; he couldn't imagine what Merlin was going through. He had said he was nothing without magic, he couldn't believe that, could he?

"His magic, do you think that she could...take it?" Arthur asked. Merlin had made it sound impossible.

"Arthur, remember what Merlin said; he was nothing without magic." Gwen reminded everyone. "What if he truly believes that?"

"We have to find him." Gwaine declared.

"NO!" Arthur shouted; Merlin had made it clear he wanted to be left alone. He was not going to intrude.

"Arthur he needs us." Gwen said. She wondered what was going through Arthur's head.

"He doesn't" Arthur replied; everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Merlin is used to dealing with his own problems. It was clear he didn't want our help. He knows we are here, he will come when he needs too."

Everyone understood where Arthur was coming from, that didn't mean that they liked it.

"We have a war to prepare for" Arthur declared; it was clear that Merlin had his own battles to fight.

"But shouldn't we be helping Merlin?" Gwen asked. "Perhaps looking for a cure, or something."

"I have a feeling Merlin will be ready. Our job is to give him time." Arthur said; he intended to wait till everyone was focused on battle strategy, and then find Merlin. Once Merlin had cooled down, he would be easier to talk too. Arthur was somewhat of an expert on acting rashly. He knew once Merlin came to terms with what happened, he would have a plan. Merlin would be able to tell him what he needed to do.

"I will begin preparing the soldiers." Leon said; he wanted to do something he was good at. He had never felt so out of his element before.

Percival followed; he had decided to trust Arthur's judgement. He still knew Merlin the best.

Gwen was torn; she knew Merlin needed space, but she still wanted to help.

"Gwaine, Gwen please help Gaius." Arthur asked. "I think he went to find a cure."

Arthur realized Gwen and Gwaine needed to help.

They both nodded; anything was better than feeling useless.

Arthur began his search for Merlin. He went to his chambers, he went to the stables, the kitchens, he had every guard on the lookout. Arthur searched for hours, but nothing. Where on earth was he? Arthur complained. Arthur remembered that Merlin had said; whenever he had a problem that he couldn't solve he went to the great dragon. He was dead, but his prison wasn't gone.

Arthur headed to the cave, he had only visited it once, when the dragon had escaped. It was still the same, the grand cave. Though it was spacious, Arthur couldn't imagine spending over twenty years in it as a prisoner. It must have been hell. He had never thought of the dragon as a living breathing creäture, now that he did...his heart went out to Kilgharrah.

Sure enough when Arthur entered the base of the cave, he saw Merlin. He was sitting at the edge of the ledge, staring out to the empty cave. He looked tiny compared to the vast cave. Arthur wondered how Merlin found the courage to stand in-front of the dragon as an equal, and at times a leader. Arthur stopped wondering when he got closer, Merlin had one torch. Even in that little bit of light; Arthur could see the pain on Merlin's face.

"Merlin." Arthur said softly.

"You found me." Merlin said softly; he couldn't hide the surprise.

"Now that the taverns are eliminated; I find it easier to locate you." Arthur said. He slowly moved towards Merlin.

He sat down next to his friend. Merlin said nothing; he just kept looking at the cave. As if he expected the answer to come to him. Sadly there was nothing there, Merlin's friend was dead.

Arthur was about to speak, but Merlin beat him to the punch. "You know this is the first time you could actually beat me in a fight. "

Arthur didn't know what to say. "I mean, I have always let you win, but I always knew. I was always, always the strongest. Against any man really. Even if I didn't believe it yet.I was the strongest."

Arthur was beginning to understand what Merlin was feeling. He had felt it too, when he found out his accomplishments were Merlin's. It was so hard to come to terms with.

"I always thought you were the bravest man I ever knew. That doesn't change. Magic or not." Arthur could see that his words were not having a big impact.

Merlin was touched; but he didn't think Arthur understood his reasons for bravery.

"Being brave is easy when you have nothing to be afraid of." Merlin said bitterly.

"Really, you never feared death, never feared losing your friends, you never feared being betrayed." Arthur said; Merlin may want to though himself a pity party, but Arthur wasn't ok with that.

Merlin smiled slightly. "I wish Kilgharrah was here."

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I am truly sorry."

Merlin wiped a tear from his face. "I stopped being afraid to die, but losing my magic...I would rather be dead."

Arthur wanted to slap Merlin for those words. How dare he? "Merlin I am trying to be sensitive, but what the hell is wrong with you?!"

For the first time Merlin looked at Arthur. "Excuse me, have you ever heard of the word compassion."

Arthur was furious. "You have no idea how lucky you are. You have so much more than magic. How many people love you? I never thought you were this big of an idiot!"

Merlin looked down ashamed; he hated when Arthur was right. But he couldn't help his feelings.

"I was the best! I have never been without magic." Merlin stated. "I feel like...something is missing...I feel hollow."

Arthur calmed down; he shouldn't have yelled. "Is there a way to reverse it?"

"I don't know" Merlin mumbled.

Arthur thought this was good news. "There is hope than. Come on, if there is a cure, or antidote, or reversal spell, or something. We can find it."

Merlin shook his head. "I don't even know how she did it! It wasn't a mandrake. I checked; it is the only way I know to stop magic."

"But Gaius is looking, I am sure that we can..." Arthur tried; but Merlin just kept staring at the cave.

"Arthur..." It was clear that Merlin had almost given up.

Arthur recalled Merlin saying, he could finally beat him in a fight. Arthur got up and grabbed Merlin.

He shouted "HEY!"

Arthur ignored him, he pulled him up and dragged him up the stairs. Merlin kept kicking. Arthur had to let go.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Merlin shouted.

"You see you were kicking and shouting. You still have fight left in you. Don't let Morgana win." Arthur implored. "She thinks you are nothing without magic, but she is so wrong. You Merlin maybe an awful servant, but you are the best-friend I have ever had. Don't give up!"

Merlin didn't know what shocked his system into gear, whether it was the fact Arthur just dragged him off the ledge, or if he had complimented him. All Merlin knew was Arthur was right. He had wanted revenge against Morgana. He was going to get it.

Arthur saw the light slowly returning to Merlin's eyes.

"No need to get all emotional." Merlin murmured. Though it didn't have Merlin's usual spark, it was a hundred times better than 5 minutes ago.

Arthur knew that Merlin wasn't OK, but he was going to be. Merlin had a lot to work through, he would need time. All Arthur was sure of was Merlin hadn't given up.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it. **

**Happy Reading :) Peacelight**


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur and Merlin walked back towards the library. Arthur thought Merlin would be most effective there.

Merlin on the other hand was deep in thought. He needed to bring his magic back. Morgana needed something of the old religion, it must have been very old and powerful. He would need something older and more powerful.

They opened the door, and saw that Gaius was spread out. He, Gwaine and Gwen had books everywhere.

Gaius was standing next too Gwaine. "No, no that is not it."

Gaius seemed frustrated. When they finally noticed Arthur and Merlin, they smiled slightly.

No one wanted to make a big deal about Merlin. They all thought it would hurt him.

Merlin was so touched; his friends and family were trying to help him. He hated himself for overreacting. He needed to stay calm and collected form now on.

"Merlin, do you have any idea what type of creäture it was?" Gwen asked; she thought Merlin had a chance to think, he might have the answer already.

Merlin shook his head. "I would focus on a time even older than the great purge. This creäture would have to be ancient and extremely powerful."

Gaius sighed; "there are not that many records from that long ago."

The purge Arthur thought bitterly.

"Arthur you should go talk to the war council. I would be more useful here." Merlin said; he tried to sound enthusiastic, but failed. Arthur just nodded as he left the room.

Merlin grabbed one of the books and began to flip. There was no way he could have forgotten the creäture. Merlin was afraid that even if he found the creäture, he would not be able to reverse the spell.

"Merlin, mate are you sure your magic is really gone?" Gwaine asked out loud.

Merlin nodded.

"You said that you weren't used to trying, perhaps..." Gwaine trailed off; he wanted to help but he didn't want to make Merlin feel worse.

Merlin thought about what Gwaine had just said. He didn't think that Gwaine was right. There was no harm in trying though. Maybe, just maybe a simple spell would work.

Gwaine, Gwen and Gaius were focused on the books. There was no pressure here, no one would even notice. Merlin thought. A simple spell for light. Merlin tried, and tried. He shouted the spell.

All eyes were on him. Merlin slammed his hand down on the table. He was so angry.

"I am sure my magic is gone." Merlin spit out towards Gwaine. He hadn't meant to be rude. He wasn't angry at Gwaine. But Merlin hadn't felt so frustrated in a long time.

"It will be OK." Gaius said; he went back to reading.

Gwaine decided to head back to the council room, he needed to do something he was good at. He wasn't helping Merlin. He seemed to make things worse.

Gwaine exited the library, he saw Leon and Percival returning as well. They were sweating and covered in mud. They must have had a productive training session.

"Mates." Gwaine said.

"How is Merlin?" Percival asked.

"He has gone from being scared, to giving up, to anger." Gwaine said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Leon asked.

Gwaine shook his head. "We need to help Arthur, I think Merlin is the only one who can help himself."

Leon sighed; "It is time we focus on the other threat than. Morgana is a greater danger than we thought."

"Saxons are making progress. Morgana was ready for an attack." Percival said; he couldn't lie to Gwaine. Mordred was just the final piece.

"It was like she was waiting for Mordred." Gwaine thought out loud. He just provided her with the only information she required.

"Do you think Mordred intended to betray us all along?" Leon asked sadly.

Percival shook his head. "He saved Arthur's life, but now I think he wants blood."

"Well boys lets prepare for war." Gwaine said; he wanted to fight. He needed to do something. Morgana had crossed the line so many times. Someone needed to stop her. Gwaine knew he may not be able to stop her himself, but he was sure going to try like hell.

Arthur had headed back to his chambers; he needed maps. He had to see where Camelot was most vulnerable. He would be ready. Morgana needed at least a week to prepare an army.

"Sire!" Sir Thomas yelled.

Arthur turned around.

"Saxons are attacking towns on the outskirts. I am told it has been happening for days."

Arthur immediately knew it was Morgana. Arthur frowned; how could Morgana have been ready so quickly.

"Call the Lords back" Arthur said quickly.

"Already ready."

Arthur followed his fellow Knight."I would like you to have at least two guards watching Merlin at all times."

"Sire?" Sir Thomas; asked utterly confused.

"Just do it." Arthur said; he knew that Merlin had never been in greater danger. He had a feeling that Morgana was not done.

Sir Thomas nodded; the King had never asked to keep an eye on Merlin before. Sir Thomas had always assumed that Merlin was one of the most trusted men in Camelot. Everyone had seen the friendship between the King and Merlin. But at the meeting, Merlin wasn't the same. He had assumed it was due to the charade he was putting on, but now. Could the King suspect something. He normally wasn't one to make jokes. Did the King think Merlin was a threat, or traitor? Either way Sir Thomas thought; he had orders to follow.

The council had assembled.

"Sire saxons are already attacking. Morgana has been ready for war for a long time, it seems." Leon stated; he was not going to stand for anything but the harsh truth.

Arthur realized Morgana expected Mordred to betray him. She was only waiting to find out who Merlin was, he was the only thing standing in her way. She wasn't going to give Merlin time to find a cure.

"We must slow her armies, if they come to Camelot she will slaughter our people." Arthur declared; he would protect his Kingdom, no matter the cost. He had let Merlin fight their battles for too long. He may not be able to defeat two all-powerful sorcerers, but he did understand battle strategy and war. He was a warrior at heart. He would give Camelot a chance.

"I had a plan waiting if this ever happened." Arthur said; he moved to his seat at the front of the room.

He signalled a servant to come," in my chambers there are several maps, bring them, hurry."

The servant ran off.

"We are sure that we are out numbered." Arthur said; Morgana never attacked without having superior numbers. "We must cut them off. We need to get them an a narrow plain, in which our armies will not be disadvantaged."

The council nodded; they were uncomfortable with leaving the safety of Camelot, but no one questioned Arthur's choices. They had faith in their King. If anyone could defeat an army of that size it was Arthur. They had seen Arthur grow up as a soldier, he would never hurt or harm his own men. He was different from Uther, who saw lives as chess pieces. Arthur saw soldiers as living breathing people.

The servant re-entered the room. Carrying a pile of maps.

Arthur grabbed one from the top. He nodded in thanks to the servant.

"This is the route Morgana will most likely take to reach Camelot." Arthur pointed out on the map. "In these valleys our armies will lay in wait, the moment she comes through these two mountains we shall fight."

Everyone knew that meant, Arthur himself would be in the battle. He never abandoned his troops.

"That is Mount Badon." Percival said.

Arthur nodded. "And it is at Mount Badon that we make our stand."

* * *

**Two chapters in one day, I am so proud. I wouldn't expect this. But I had time. **

**I hope you like it, Happy Reading**

**Peacelight :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin spent the entire day at the library. He did not find the creature that attacked him. Gaius had to leave; a woman was giving birth. Merlin was glad that something good happened today. The Kingdom needed some good news.

Merlin decided to sleep, his mind was too tired. He walked out of the library.

There were two guards posted at the doors, as Merlin walked so did they.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked. The guards never followed him.

The two guards looked at him and said. "Kings orders. We are not to leave your side."

Merlin frowned; and then realized he did need protecting. If there was an attack, he would be defenseless. It was a strange feeling. It was not pleasant; he felt completely vulnerable.

Merlin decided to see Arthur instead. He headed towards the Kings room.

Arthur was seated at his desk. "Merlin, how are you?"

"Better," Merlin said "but why are there guards following me?"

"You know why?" Arthur asked in a confused tone. "Morgana wants to kill you. War is on the horizon, everyone should be on high alert. I need to keep you safe."

Merlin smiled slightly. "I know. I just wanted to hear you admit you were worried."

Arthur sighed; Merlin was never going to change. Gwen came into the chamber room.

"Hello, the preparations have been made." Gwen told Arthur.

Merlin waited to be filled in.

"Instead of letting Morgana attack us at Camelot, we will be meeting her forces." Arthur clarified.

Merlin nodded; then he thought back to the prophecy. "Where?" Merlin asked nervously. If it was Camelan he would stop it. No matter what. He would lock Arthur in the dungeons if he had too.

"Mount Badon." Arthur replied. Merlin sighed in relief.

"So have you made any progress on your problem?" Arthur asked. If Merlin had a plan he needed to know. He would not let Merlin try to save the world on his own anymore.

Merlin sighed; he still had no clue where to start.

"Why don't you talk to us? Sometimes it helps to solve a problem." Gwen said softly.

"Well, Morgana used something of the old religion, to reverse it; I would need powers stronger and older." Merlin said.

"What about the Disir?" Arthur said. "You said the cave was sacred, old and powerful."

For Merlin the word cave and it triggered a memory. Old...powerful...sacred...magic...the crystal cave. "The birthplace of magic." Merlin whispered. Yes! Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? If there was anywhere he could restore his magic, it was there.

Arthur and Gwen could tell that Merlin was in deep thought.

"Did you just saw the birth place of magic?" Gwen asked. Seeing as Merlin hadn't filled them in.

Arthur saw the flash of hope in Merlin's eyes. Perhaps there was hope after all.

"I never thought I would say this, but Arthur you are a bloody genius" Merlin exclaimed.

"You are going to see the Disir, then" Arthur asked.

"O' gods no. They would never help me. I am going to the most powerful place on earth." Merlin said.

Both Gwen and Arthur looked confused. Not only by the statement, but by the casual nature of which Merlin said it. He seemed to think the most powerful place on earth was no big deal. It was as if he went there all the time.

"The crystal cave." Merlin stated. He thought that cleared up the confusion.

Arthur just shrugged. "Sure, alright, I will gather the Knights and first thing tomorrow we will head out." He didn't care where or what the cave was, as long  
as it helped Merlin.

Merlin shook his head. "You can't it is too dangerous."

"Merlin Morgana has an army ready, her men could find you. You can't go alone." Arthur stated; he would not let Merlin head off into the woods unprotected.

"Arthur if Morgana finds out, or gets any trace of where I am going, she will stop me. I can't face her. I must go alone. Let me go alone" Merlin implored. He needed the element of surprise.

Arthur couldn't, it was too dangerous.

"Sorry Merlin, all of us or none of us." Arthur said.

Merlin sighed; he knew that Arthur could be very stubborn. He would let Arthur think that he agreed with him. He was not going to let the Knights go with him, he was the target. He could not protect them, if Morgana or her men found them; he was going to be the only casualty, if that was the case.

"Ok, I see your point." Merlin said. "I need to see if my idea would work."

Arthur nodded; he thought that Merlin didn't to go on a dangerous quest without being sure.

"You should talk to Gaius, but when you are ready tell me."

Merlin nodded; Arthur couldn't come. He knew that Camelot needed to be ready for war. He wasn't sure if he could get his magic back, he needed some hope for Camelot.

Gwen watched the exchange between her husband and best friend. She felt like something was off, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Merlin decided to leave. He saw the guards were indeed following him. He would need to disappear for a while. That wouldn't be a problem, magic or not he was good at losing people. At least he was still good at something.

Tomorrow he would head out and get his magic back. Then he would show the world his strength.

***  
Mordred was riding next to Morgana. Behind them was a vast army of Saxons.

"Our time is nearing Mordred," Morgana said smugly. Merlin was powerless, and Arthur would walk into her trap.

Mordred on the other hand was thinking about Merlin. He had seen how persistent the man could be. If Merlin had truly lost his magic, he would do anything to get it back. Mordred knew that Morgana was certain his magic was gone forever, but he wasn't.

He thought about his past. Through his many journeys, he had seen many Druids and heard many tales. For every impossible situation, there was a solution. He knew that a sorcerer must have taken someone else's magic away. Morgana could not have been the first; perhaps there were others out that had salvaged their magic. Mordred knew that if anyone could get their magic back it was Merlin.

"My lady" Mordred began "we should still be wary of Merlin."

Morgana laughed; her voice was void of any real emotion. "He is nothing now."

"Really you thought he was a threat even without his magic, he is still dangerous." Mordred said.

Morgana didn't want to accept that. She had always known Merlin was special. She had denied it for so long. She had wanted to, needed to believe he was a worthless servant.

"He is nothing." Morgana hissed.

"Then there is no harm in killing him." Mordred said; this was war. Kindness had no place.

"NO!" Morgana shouted. "He has to watch as his precious Camelot burns! He has to feel that pain." She knew that her hate was driving her, but she didn't care. Merlin was the reason for all her suffering. He could have helped her, he could have chosen her! But he trusted a man who killed every one of his kind. She had to blame Merlin.

Mordred sighed; he knew that there was no arguing with Morgana. She couldn't see reason. If they were to win this battle, he would need to act on his own.

"Make camp for the night." Morgana declared. The matter was closed.

Mordred watched as the army began to work. Morgana was so pleased; this was one of the best armies she had ever gathered; she would finally taste victory.

Mordred rode back towards the group; Morgana thought he was going to see Kara. But in reality he rode towards a band of mercenaries; many had joined their cause.

"I want you to track down a man, and kill him." Mordred said. He had been thinking about where Merlin would go. The only option he had considered was the crystal cave. He had heard too many stories about that place; he knew that Merlin would eventually turn to that cave for answers. The cave held the key to the future; it was the best place to search.

The men nodded; he gave them directions to the cave, as well as a description of Merlin.

Morgana entered her tent, Mordred signaled the mercenaries, and they rode off into the night. If all went well the war would be won easily. Mordred took a deep breath. He had made the right decision he thought to himself, he was a warlock. He had to side with his own kind. He had to protect his people. He had to protect Kara. Merlin was in his way, he had to be taken care of.

* * *

**I decided it was time to show Mordred as the full on bad guy. I think Merlin would always be stubborn, he never really had help, so accepting it must be hard for him, I wanted to show that Merlin is still trying to fight on his own. He is sticking to the past, he is unsure of how to act with Arthur. **

**Other than that I want to thank everyone for there reviews and favs/ follows they make me smile so much. The support is awesome.**

**Happy Reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin woke up feeling exhausted; he realized without his magic he was physically weak. Merlin dressed and ate a slice of bread. Gaius seemed to have returned to the library. Merlin had gotten back last night and immediately fell asleep. He had no chance to discuss his plan with his mentor.

Merlin walked out and saw the guards. They were still there. Merlin nodded to them. They said nothing. He guessed that protecting the servant to the King was a step down, from the actual King.

Merlin had decided to slip that guards with the classic, lost in the crowd. Merlin knew this castle better than most, he had been sneaking around for years.

In the morning the busiest place in the Castle was the kitchen. People were rushing about, there was always confusion. Merlin thought it would be easy to slip away. It was one of the perks of being small and quick. Merlin walked casually, he did not want to draw suspicion. The guards may not like the job, but that didn't mean they weren't going to do a good job. Losing track of a servant would not sound good.

Merlin saw that the Castle had a different feel, everyone knew that a battle was going to happen. Merlin hoped that everything went right, because if it did; there would be no fight.

The guards were thirty seconds behind him, the servants were on the move. Merlin saw the laundry baskets being carried. Within seconds Merlin ran by and grabbed a shawl. His head was covered; along with his bright red shirt. Merlin saw out of the corner of his eye that the guards were looking for him. Merlin quickened his pace and was out of the corridor in minutes. He followed the rush until he made it to the square. Merlin removed the shawl and continued on his way.

The guards were left fuming, they couldn't believe a servant got the better of them. Which made them wonder how? Merlin was always around, and this wasn't the first time that Camelot was attacked, but it was the first time Arthur asked to keep an eye on Merlin. The guards were not fools. They all talked; something was different. Ever since Mordred's betrayal. The Knights closest to the King treated Merlin differently, so did the King. All the guards were sure of was, when they saw Merlin again, they were going to ring his neck.

Meanwhile Merlin was feeling smug. His plan was working out perfectly. He was just waiting till John left his post. He did it every morning. He needed breakfast. Once he was gone it would take him five minutes to get his horse. As Merlin was thinking, John moved.

Merlin moved quickly and quietly. He had his horse saddled, mounted and off within 5 minutes. He rode with intensity. He just needed to make it out of the gates, Arthur would not be able to follow. He would be safe, at least safer. Arthur would have the mighty army of Camelot and the Knights to protect him.

"Going somewhere?"

Merlin nearly fell off his horse. The Knights were waiting in the shadows of the forest.

"How?" Merlin asked once he gathered his breath.

Arthur rode next to him. "Merlin, you agreed with me. It didn't take me long to figure out you were scheming."

Merlin couldn't believe Arthur had actually caught on.

"I mean you didn't tell me where you were going, how to get there or why you needed to think. It was as if you couldn't wait to leave."

Merlin thought that was far too logical for Arthur. He had fallen for his tricks for 8 years, "Gwen figured it out." Merlin concluded.

Arthur frowned slightly.

The Knights burst out laughing. "I told you Merlin would never believe Arthur figured it out" Leon said.

"I did figure it out," Arthur claimed; he tried to defend himself.

"More like Gwen told you too consider the fact that Merlin is sneaking around." Gwaine said between chuckles.

Merlin wasn't laughing though, he wanted to protect his friends and now they were riding out with him. Merlin knew that Morgana or Mordred must have considered the crystal cave. He was probably walking into a trap. Now instead of being the only one to suffer, his friends were coming with him.

Arthur decided to change the subject; he wanted to yell at Merlin.

"I thought we agreed on the fact that you were going to be honest." Arthur said.

Merlin realized that he did promise.

"I didn't technically lie."

Arthur was beginning to lose his temper, if Merlin hadn't been through so much in the past few days...well things would have gotten a lot uglier.  
"You lied to me, I told you not to go off on your own and you said yes," Arthur declared.

Merlin wasn't ready to concede. "No, I told you I had to think and I did think. I just thought it was safer for you to stay in Camelot."

"Merlin incase you haven't noticed you need someone to protect you." Arthur said harshly. Merlin needed to get it through his thick skull. He was the number one target.

Merlin huffed and rode further up.

The Knights shared a look. They knew it was hard to admit that you needed help, but Merlin had to accept that fact.

"So where are we going." Gwaine asked. He wanted to break the tension.

Merlin considered what to do.

"You can't out ride all of us." Percival said; no one was that good.

"I wasn't going to try that," Merlin said; it had only crossed his mind for a moment.

"Sure, so again where are we going?" Percival asked.

Merlin decided to inform them. He couldn't avoid them. "The most sacred place in the world."

Arthur was starting to wonder what was so important about this place.

"It is the birthplace as magic. The crystals will show you the future." Merlin said reverently.

"This is great we can see the outcome of the battle," Leon said out loud.

"NO!" Merlin shouted; he wouldn't even let them in the cave. "The future is not to be meddled with. You can not enter the cave, I was personally let in. I nearly destroyed the future trying to change. No one is allowed to interfere."

Merlin said it with such force that no one knew what to say.

"Is this cave well known?" Gwaine asked he wanted more information.

Merlin nodded; "I would assume so. The legend has grown. Very, very few ever get to see the cave. It is an honour and a curse. The crystals are coveted. I am sure that every Druid has heard of the cave."

"So Mordred?"

"Yes, that is why I wanted to go alone." Merlin stated.

"So you are stupid." Arthur said.

Merlin looked confused.

"You are without magic and decided to go into the woods alone, unprotected and thought it was smart." Arthur clarified.

"Alone I would be the only one to die, together we all die." Merlin said harshly. He was not an idiot. He was trying to keep them safe, why did they make it so hard?!

"Merlin that is a tad bit dramatic." Gwaine said; it was 5 against one.

"Mordred has magic, powerful magic. As in you stand no chance. He could defeat you all with one wave of his hand. So no not dramatic it is the truth," Merlin said; he wondered if he could convince them to walk away.

The Knights ego was heavily bruised. Merlin did think they were useless. All these years they had thought they were powerful hero's, but in truth they were just pawns. It was Merlin's show.

Merlin wished he could sense something, if he could just feel anything. But there was no magic in the air for him anymore. He didn't feel comfortable with his decisions or his surroundings. He was secretly glad that the Knights were with him.

Arthur had been thinking, Mordred had taken a leadership role in the war against Camelot. He would not leave. Merlin was magic-less That meant he wasn't a threat. Mordred would more likely be focused on battle plans. If he was in Mordred's place and he needed one man taken care off, he would send a group of Knights. Going in person may make your soldiers question you or you may lose valuable hours of strategy and planning.

"Merlin in your pessimism you forgot one fact." Arthur declared.

"O' really what is it?" Merlin asked; he was so afraid for his friends. He just wanted them to be safe.

"Being a leader Mordred would send someone else to do his dirty work. You are magic-less remember. And when did Morgana ever get her hands dirty."

Why hadn't he considered that? He was used to working on his own. Morgana was always on her own, he forgot he was fighting a real war. This wasn't his strongest instantly agreed with Arthur. After all this was Arthur's area of expertise He knew that Arthur was the best of the best when planning an attack, and so his judgement was sound this also realized this meant that the Knights were underestimated.

"Morgana doesn't think you are a threat." Merlin said gleefully.

"Thanks Merlin" Gwaine huffed.

"No this is a good thing. " Merlin declared. "She had no idea what her warriors are in store for. You are unrivaled in the five kingdoms."

The Knights were surprised; they had thought that Merlin assumed they were unnecessary.  
Arthur though was surprised that Merlin believed his theory easily.

"Merlin see you need us." Arthur said. "We are a team. You are part of a group, you are no longer fighting alone."

Merlin thought about it for a moment. He had never thought of it in that sense. He had always been the odd man out. Merlin had never once been in a group, or a team. He had always been different.

Arthur saw the expression on Merlin's face. He realized they hadn't made him feel like a part of the team. He had always thought Merlin knew. He had been wrong. Arthur felt unbearably guilty. The Knights wanted to make Merlin feel better.

Leon was used to welcoming in new members to the brotherhood. He had just never expected that Merlin needed to be welcomed.

"We tell each other everything. There is no room for secrets. We are here for are one of us." Leon stated.

Merlin was beyond touched; he had never thought he would truly fit in. He was supposed to be the one with magic, the helper. He hadn't considered the possibility of being a member of the Knights.

"Thank you." Merlin said; in reality he had no words to describe his feelings.

The Knights understood. The rode in a comfortable silence for a time being.

Merlin wanted to put out a confident front, but the more he thought about the trip, the more nervous he got. He still had a bad feeling.

* * *

**I thought it was important to show that Merlin is no longer the only one fighting, he is being forced to be in the open. The Knights are showing him what it is like to be a part of the brotherhood. **

**Happy Reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin realized his senses were duller; he never truly appreciated what his magic did for him. Merlin felt lighter; not in a good way. Simple tasks seemed harder; his breathing felt heavier, everything was scarier. The world seemed like an empty place. He wondered if this was what life was like for most people.

The Knights followed Merlin; each face was full of trepidation. They did not want to be accused of desecrating another sacred place, especially the birthplace of magic. Every man wondered if they would ever be comfortable with magic.

The mercenaries lay in wait. They had entered the cave, but felt such fear in moving deeper; they had only expected one man. The Knights of Camelot had come with the boy. He was easy to pick out. Mordred's description only fit him. The men had wondered what the boy did, he did not seem important. In fact he appeared to be a meek and small man. If he had been one of the warriors, they would have understood. They hoped he would enter soon; the cave was messing with their nerves.

Merlin saw the mouth of the cave. From here on out he was on his own.

"Thank you for coming with me." Merlin said; he truly was grateful. He realized he was being thick headed; determined to do things on his own. He appreciated his friends fighting for him.

The Knights nodded.

"Like I said Merlin, you never have to say thank you again." Arthur declared.

None of the Knights knew what to do. Should they go with Merlin? Should they return to Camelot? Merlin dismounted his horse.

Merlin smiled slightly, the Knights had gotten him here, and the rest was up to him.

"Good luck." Arthur said; Merlin needed to do this alone. At least that is what he inferred from Merlin's face.

"I will be back." Merlin said "magic or not."

Everyone smiled; Merlin was back.

The Knights rode away, Merlin watched as his friends left. He wasn't nothing, he knew that now, because they saw something in him.

Merlin felt unbelievably nervous. Just because he knew that he would be OK without magic, didn't mean that he didn't want it back badly.

After a deep breath he entered the cave. He moved towards the opening. Merlin hadn't expected anyone, but mercenaries came out, they stood in between the exist and him. He was trapped within the cave.

"Sorry boy you have to die." One of the five said.

Merlin had never felt such fear.

"Wait; please tell me who sent you?" Merlin pleaded; he was trying to buy time. The Knights rode fast; they would not be able to hear him. And if he yelled; he was likely to be killed faster.

One of the mercenaries thought the boy deserved at least that courtesy. "Mordred. He asked us to find you and ensure that you would not be able to interfere permanently."

Merlin couldn't believe it, all this time he had been struggling with the idea of killing Mordred, and yet he seemed to have no problem with killing him. Merlin always forgot that Mordred was a warrior. He had killed before and would kill again. Mordred had turned against Camelot that meant he himself was an obstacle.

"Can you please give him a message," Merlin asked. He backed away slowly. He had his hands raised in the air.

They nodded; Merlin was surprised at the response. Usually mercenaries would have attacked by now. He guessed it was different when the man was defenseless and clearly no match for them.

"I tried. I always tried my best, each of my choices weighed heavily on me. I wanted to believe in him. I wished things would have been different. Just remind him, that his decisions will haunt him till his dying day. And he will die." Merlin said. Mordred had dug his own grave.

Merlin noticed that the men had no desire to move into the cave. Each distinctly had a look of repulsion as he moved backward. Merlin knew that his only chance was to run backwards.

"We will deliver your message, sorry you must die boy. But orders must be followed." The first man said.

Just as he said that Merlin turned around and ran.

"Boy you have nowhere to go!" One of the men shouted; "It is a dead end."

Merlin didn't reply. He knew that they did not want to follow him. He heard noice behind him. The men had begun to chase him. He saw a small opening. He went through it. He felt his arm rub against the stone. It had pierced skin, he was definitely bleeding.

"He went through here!" A deep voiced individual yelled.

"Close the hole," The first man said. "Trap him."

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks. What was he supposed to do? If he didn't go back he would be trapped in here. He heard rocks shifting. Merlin turned around and slowly walked back. He could hear the men still piling rocks.

"Good luck now boy, you are dead!" One of the men shouted.

Merlin realized that he had been outwitted by mercenaries; this caused him to scream. His frustration, his anger and his hatred for everything that was happening to him mixed in. He hoped that his magic would return, but nothing. He wanted, needed help. That was all.

Arthur felt something, it wasn't right. It was as if Merlin was calling for him.

He slowed down his horse. The Knights followed his actions.

"Sire we must return to Camelot, if we don't the army and citizens will lose faith." Leon said; he knew that they were doing something important in helping Merlin, but the rest of his men were worried and they needed their King as well.

"Merlin is in trouble." Arthur declared. Everyone stared at him.

"Arthur we just left him, he was fine." Gwaine stated; wondering what was going on. Arthur wasn't a man to worry.

"I just know. Merlin is in trouble." Arthur emphasized; he knew it sounded strange, but he couldn't help it.

Gwaine believed him instantly. "Alright let's head back."

Leon and Percival were a tad more skeptical. Arthur was no Merlin, his feelings weren't magical.

Percival had seen the state of the men; they were worried; they needed a leader. "Sire...the army..."

Gwaine looked at his friends; he was confused, if Merlin was really in trouble they needed to help him.

Arthur had never been in a similar situation to this. Should even trust his feelings? Arthur considered that he was perhaps just worried. Arthur shook his head; Merlin had said that he had known when he was in trouble, it should work both ways, right? It didn't matter Arthur thought he needed to see, he wouldn't be able to stand it if he didn't listen to his feeling and something happened to Merlin.

"Fine Gwaine and I will head to check on Merlin, you two should return to Camelot." Arthur declared.

Leon knew in theory that he should never disagree with his King, but in reality. "Sire the men were worried that you did not speak to them. You always are with the soldiers and..." Leon wanted to find the words to explain the situation. The men just needed to know that their King believed in them, as he always did. The confidence Camelot's army had come from their Prince and now it came from their King.

Arthur sighed; he knew that it was his duty to be with his soldiers.

Percival decided to honor the vow he made to himself. "I will go with Gwaine."

Arthur nodded. "If you aren't back within a few hours I will send the entire army."

Gwaine nodded and rode off. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to find Merlin. Percival rode after him.

Arthur knew that he made the right decision in terms of Camelot, but he knew that Merlin would never have left him behind.

"Merlin would never blame you. In-fact he would have probably encouraged you to go." Leon said.

Arthur just rode on in silence. He was determined to feel guilty. He had forgotten that being King meant he had to honor his responsibilities no matter what, he forgot that he was one man.

It had only been twenty minutes, riding at top speed they made it to the cave in less than ten. They heard footsteps coming from within the cave. It sounded as if rocks were shifting.

Both men looked at each other; they unsheathed their swords and moved in. Instantly they were aware that they didn't belong.

Gwaine and Percival moved quickly and quietly through the cave.

"I felt sorry for the boy." A man stated. "Did you hear him scream?" Gwaine and Percival tensed immediately. They came around the corner and saw them. There were five burly men, piling rocks over an opening.

"It will be a horrible way to die. He could have chosen a quick and painless death, but now he must suffer."

Gwaine and Percival boiled with anger.

Gwaine moved forward and immediately gave his position away.

"Look at what we have here, Knights of Camelot."

"You are dead!" Gwaine declared. No one messed with Merlin.

"Five against two." One of the mercenaries said laughingly. It was no contest. He just didn't know he and his friends were the ones that were disadvantaged.

Gwaine didn't reply he and Percival attacked. In unison they ran, the mercenaries went on the defense immediately.

Swords were clanging Merlin had returned to the cave opening; the rocks were piled well. It would take days to remove them. Merlin wondered if they were fighting amongst themselves. It sounded intense.

Gwaine swung with force, he was fighting with his back to Percival. Swords were coming at them from every direction. Gwaine used Percival's back as a launching pad; as he flung himself at the mercenaries; this surprised them enough to give Gwaine the advantage, within in seconds he had two of them down.

Percival noticed that the three men he was facing were all considerably smaller than him. He shouldn't be fighting with skill alone. Percival swung as hard as he could; knocking one of the men's sword out of his hand. At the same moment Gwaine turned around to help him with the other two men. Percival disarmed one of the men easily. And both he and Gwaine threw the last man; the leader right into the stone wall of the cave.

Just as the man hit; the walls began to shudder, Merlin realized that a rock slide was about to occur and ran back. So did Gwaine and Percival.

The rocks kept piling on. Hundreds upon hundreds fell.

"I'm back" Merlin declared.

* * *

**Hey I'm back I know it was a longer delay than usual, but I had a slight bike accident, i fell and twisted my ankle, bruised knees and a sprained wrist, so I couldn't type until now.**

**Anyhow I'm better now. Plus i discovered tumblr, it is awesome, if you want to follow me or check me out it is randomstuffilike1995 **

**I wanted to thank everyone for the awesome reviews**

**Happy reading :D**


	10. Chapter 10

As the rumble subsided Gwaine and Percival were stunned. They did not know what to do now. Merlin was trapped behind the rumble.

Merlin coughed; he slowly shifted some of the rocks off himself. It took him several moments. He didn't know what to do. He was injured and trapped; all the while magic less. His friends had returned to Camelot believing that he would join them. It would be ages before they sent someone to check on him. Worse they could believe he deserted them.

Merlin took a deep breath and calmed himself. He had the fate of Albion to consider; it was no time to freak out. Merlin made his way deeper into the cave. He had come for answers; he was going to get them.

The last time Merlin was in the cave, he could feel the presence of magic so strongly. Everything had an exuded magic. It had been wonderful. Now he was cold and alone. How things change. Merlin walked and walked for what felt like hours but in reality was only 20 minutes, he made it. The crystal's covered everything. It was breath taking. The crystals sparkled and glowed.

Merlin walked over to the closest crystal. He peered into it, hoping for the first time to see a vision. He saw his reflection only. What was he supposed to do now? He wished he had thought this plan out more thoroughly.

Merlin was exhausted so he sat down. He closed his eyes. When he opened them Balinor was there. Merlin couldn't believe it; his father was standing before him.

He must have died. It had probably been relatively painless; he hadn't even noticed that he died. It was strange to think that he had died in the birthplace of magic, yet somehow it was oddly fitting. Yet Merlin couldn't help but feel horrible, it was too soon. He had too much left to accomplish. Arthur needed him. Camelot needed him. All of Albion needed him. He needed more time.

"You aren't dead." His father stated. "So I suggest you stop trying to accept death."

Merlin nodded. "What is going on then?"

His father smiled; he looked just the same. "I am here to help."

Help; Merlin thought it was such a strange concept, his father was helping him. His dead father. He didn't think things could possibly become stranger.

"You have lost faith Merlin," Balinor declared. He had watched his son. He had never thought he could feel so proud. Yet he hated the burden his son carried. He had seen his son fight for so long; it seemed that it had finally taken its toll. Merlin had faith in everyone but himself. No matter what he said, he believed himself to be a failure. Balinor would not stand for that.

Merlin didn't understand. "I have faith. I believe in Arthur, Albion and the future that will be built."

Balinor smiled sadly. "My son you have lost faith in yourself."

Merlin looked down to towards the crystals. He considered what his father said and was still confused. He believed that he was something. He knew that there was good in him.

"Merlin my dear boy, you have lost faith in your power. You take every miscalculation as a tremendous failure. You no longer have faith in you magic." Balinor exclaimed.

Merlin looked ashamed. He didn't know what to say.

Balinor walked over to his son and placed his hands upon his shoulder. "It is ok to make mistakes; all beings no matter how powerful make mistakes."

Merlin sighed "I understand that, but what does that have to do with getting my magic back. I have no clue."

Balinor laughed. "You don't need to do anything but have faith in your abilities. You are struggling to bring out your magic. The demons of you failures are hunting you. Merlin remember that magic is as easy as breathing."

Merlin looked his father in the eye. He could see that his father believed in him. How did he tell him he was wrong? "Magic was as easy as breathing and then it was gone. I have tried so hard, yelled, begged and ever screamed yet nothing."

"Merlin you doubted yourself every time. The reason magic came so easy to you is because you are magic." Balinor stated.

Merlin was so confused. He knew that he had abilities, powerful ones, perhaps even unique, but it was still a gift.

"I don't understand?" Merlin asked.

"My dear son, you have always thought you were different, because you are different." Balinor declared. "Magic cannot leave you, because you were born as magic. It is so deep in your body, mind and soul that it has become part of your very being. You have been granted you power beyond all imagining."

Merlin tried to understand. Unfortunately he was having a difficult time understanding. "I have tried to use magic, Father. I have tried simple magic, difficult magic. I have shouted, screamed, whispered, begged. Nothing, every time nothing." He hated to admit it, when his father seemed to have such faith in him, but it was true. He wasn't as great as he thought, he was just like every other man.

Balinor laughed at this statement, his son had so little faith in himself it was appalling. The answer was in-front of him all along and yet he did not see. "Merlin my stubborn boy, you must have complete faith in yourself, and your abilities. It might help to let go of all those pesky regrets and mistakes you are holding onto."

Merlin was trying to adjust to this new information.

Balinor loved his son but he was so slow. "All this time you have believed that you alone had to make destiny come to pass, it does not work that way. Fate shall insure that what is meant to be occurs, you are a man who shall make mistakes, but that does not mean that they should haunt you. Merlin Mordred's choices don't mean that you are a failure. They merely show his weaknesses."

"But if I had acted differently, if I had embraced him opposed to shunning him." Merlin stammered out.

Balinor had enough of this self pity. "Merlin enough! Mordred made his choices willingly without regret. He choose to ally himself with Morgana, that burden is on his shoulders and his alone. It is time for you to stop living in the past. Clear your conscious and move forward."

Merlin sighed; he realized he had been holding onto this regret. It had been a part of him for so long, every year it grew, and now it had taken over his heart. It was time to forget the mistakes of his past, and try to deal with the present. That was enough for one man.

Balinor knew he had very little time left. He had been granted the greatest gift he could ever ask for, the chance to guide his son. To be the father that he never was. He had the chance to see his son. It brought tears to Balinor's eyes. He was unbelievably proud of the man Merlin had become. He had such kindness and compassion in his heart, he was truly unique amoung men. "My time is fading, son remember magic is in your very soul. The only thing standing in your way is you."

"I understand Father. I don't know how to thank you." Merlin said.

"It is a fathers duty to help his son." Balinor stated. "Merlin before I go, I just wanted you to know that I am so proud of the man you have become. And that I love you."

Merlin was choking up. "I love you Father, you have helped me so much in so little time." Balinor began to fade. Merlin knew that the dead must stay dead, but it felt like he was losing his father all over again. He smiled at his father, he wanted his last image of him to be one of happiness.

Balinor vanished.

Merlin stood still for a moment, trying to take everything in. He had to accept that his father could never have stayed forever. It was life.

Merlin looked out into the emptiness of the cave, he tried to head Balinor's words. Could he really have changed Mordred? Merlin knew that his decisions did impact the young sorcerers decisions. But that did not mean that he was responsible. Mordred made his own choices, he had to live with them. Merlin finally realized that he had done what he thought to be right, every decision he made, was made for the right reason. No matter what anyone else did, he wanted to do what was right. How could he blame himself? What more could he ask of himself?

Merlin felt that tension he had in his chest for all these years vanish. He looked at the crystals, and simple asked. He did not panic, or beg, he just willed the crystals.

He saw, Morgana and her army marching.

Merlin couldn't believe that it was that simple. Simply acknowledging that he had come to terms with his shortcomings, he just had to let go. He had his magic back, it was as if he had never lost it in the first place. His father was right.

Merlin felt such happiness, he was ready to run, dance and jump at the same time. But he had to focus. He looked at the crystals.

Morgana had assembled a larger army than even he had imagined. But Merlin felt confident that he could protect Camelot.

He had never felt more powerful, he never felt more connected with his magic. He felt it surging through his body. He had never looked forward to a battle, but he was sure this was going to be fun.

Merlin was feeling so confident, but then the vision changed. It was Athuisa his dragon. Morgana was enchanting a sword. She was creating another Excalibur. Slight problem, Merlin thought. He could deal with it. Where was Mordred? Merlin wondered; the crystals seemed to hear his subconscious question, the vision changed. Mordred was standing in-front of a vast group of Druids, Merlin had never seen so many.

Merlin could hear Mordred's voice as if it was in the room. "You have already sworn to side with Morgana. She has never called you to battle."

Merlin realized these were the Druids Morgana was conspiring with, they were the ones that told her of the Diasmair. They were a threat. Merlin focused back on Mordred's speech.

"She has felt that you are not necessary, but I disagree. I am calling you to battle. We shall crush Camelot with the very thing it fears; Magic. The mighty soldiers of Camelot will quake in fear when the Druids spill there blood without ever raising a sword."

"Mordred we may be powerful, but we can't deflect every blade, every bow. We are mortal men. Camelot has vast numbers we shall be crushed." The leader of the Druids spoke.

Mordred had a gleam in his eyes, "I would not worry about that. I choose the Mount Badon for a reason. As Morgana's saxon army attacks, You shall line the tops of the mount, far from the occupied soldiers, From such a height you will be all but invincible."

Merlin saw the genius of the plan. Camelot would be fighting two wars, one was of swords, they could handle that. But Mordred intended to make this a magical war. Merlin knew that he needed help. He would not let his ego be a hindrance. He had a feeling he could defend Camelot against even the Druids, but he wasn't going to risk his friends lives like that. He had Druids that he could ask. He would assemble his own army. He would show Arthur that sorcerers were on his side, and he would show sorcerers that Arthur was on there side.

Merlin turned around, he was ready to face the world.

Gwaine and Percival were trying to move the rocks away, but there were just so many. It would take them days, even with help. The rock slide had forced them to run, they had barely missed the rubble. The rocks fell for a good 5 minutes. They hoped to God Merlin was alright.

Merlin saw that the rocks were piled heavily. He smirked; this was nothing. He just thought and withing seconds the rocks were blasted aside.

Gwaine and Percival were catapulted back. They sailed throw the air, landing with a dramatic thump.

Merlin hadn't realized someone was there. But we he looked up he saw Gwaine and Percival lying on the ground.

Merlin ran over, so afraid that he had hurt them. In his haste to reach his friends he didn't notice the fact that he had just stepped over the dead bodies of the assassins. Gods he thought, what did he miss.

Merlin saw Percival shift, he was alright that was good. But what about Gwaine. He couldn't be hurt.

"Gwaine wake up!" Merlin shouted.

Gwaine felt his head pounding. He knew he had been in the air, he hated it. He wanted to stay firmly planted on the ground. Honestly how did birds manage to land.

"Hey mate, what happened?" Gwaine moaned out. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, he grabbed Gwaine and made his sit upright and then made his way to Percival.

He was already moving, he had a nasty bump on his head, but other than that he was fine.

"What happened?" Percival choked out.

Merlin sighed; "I could ask you the same question, why aren't you in Camelot?"

"Came back...Arthur said you were in trouble...you needed help." Gwaine coughed out.

Merlin didn't want to risk healing them, he was afraid that he would cause more damage, but then he remembered his father's words; have faith in himself.

Merlin focused on Gwaine's wounds; they seemed less severe, there was a smaller chance of him damaging Gwaine permanently. Merlin felt it, his magic doing his will. He knew instantly Gwaine was healed. With the same confidence Merlin turned his attention to Percival.

Gwaine was dumbfounded; his head was perfect. In-fact he hadn't felt this good in years.

Percival felt it too. He had the strength back in his body, it was as if he was a teenager again.

Both Knights looked at there friend, he had a look of pure happiness on his face as if some internal test had been passed.

"I'm back" Merlin declared.

* * *

**Hey I am sorry if there are mistakes as usual, i try to proof read and stuff. **

**Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Gwaine stood up; Merlin had surprised him once again. He and Percival were supposed to be saving Merlin, but it turned out that they were the ones that needed rescuing.

"So let's go back to Camelot." Gwaine said.

Percival agreed. He walked over to the trees, where the horses were.

Merlin didn't move. "I have to do something first, on my own."

"What are you talking about Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"Mordred has plans; he is attempting to get the Druids on his side, so I have to convince them to join our cause instead."

"Are they a threat?" Gwaine asked; he was trying to understand the situation.

Merlin nodded; "Mordred wants Camelot to be fighting a war on two fronts. He wants magic to be the reason Camelot loses."

"So let's go find the Druids" Gwaine decided.

"I am assuming that the Knights of Camelot would make them uncomfortable." Percival piped in.

Gwaine realized that might be a problem.

Merlin nodded; "I will go get the Druids. Then I will be at the battle, I promise."

"Merlin we don't doubt you one bit." Gwaine said. "Don't worry about us."

Merlin laughed; his whole life revolved around worrying about people. He wouldn't know what to do if he stopped worrying.

Gwaine mounted his horse. "It really is funny how deeply connected you and Arthur are, he knew you were in trouble."

Merlin was surprised; but then he remembered when he screamed in the cave. He wanted help. And help had come. The universe actually listened to him. It was surprised, but Merlin was grateful.

"Tell him thank you," Merlin said sincerely. For once Arthur saved him. It was a change of pace. Merlin decided he liked being the hero better; there was less of a chance of being killed.

"Sure, where are you going?" Gwaine said.

"I will be going to find a camp and visit some of my old Druid..." Merlin was unaware of what to call them. He wasn't sure if they were friends, or associates, or maybe they were just the Druids. "Friends," Merlin decided on, he wanted the Knights to be more comfortable with the idea of the Druids, he was afraid that they wouldn't trust them.

Gwaine nodded; he was looking forward to meeting some of Merlin's magical friends. Merlin had told them all these stories about him being powerful and extraordinary, but he hadn't told any humiliating stories. Gwaine had a feeling there were a few out there.

Percival on the other hand was worried; if the Druids showed up in the battle, the soldiers would attack.

"What do we tell Arthur?"

Merlin realized that some Druids were going to attack. "Tell Arthur that there will be Druids on the mountains, you don't need to worry about the rest. I will come with a plan."

Gwaine was reluctant to leave Merlin on his own, but he had a feeling that the Knights of Camelot would make the situation harder.

Percival wanted to know if Merlin thought they stood a good chance, Merlin didn't seem to be a person to ask for help very often. Hell they had to force there help on him. "Merlin, are you worried?"

Merlin knew that the honest answer to the question was yes, but he saw that both Gwaine and Percival were worried. No matter what; magic still made them slightly uncomfortable. "Morgana has greater numbers, but we have greater skill. We have Arthur."

Merlin turned around and began to walk towards his horse, within seconds he mounted and rode of in the opposite direction of Camelot. Merlin knew that he had a limited time to locate the Druids, and he had very little idea of where to find them. Gwaine and Percival were over estimating his relationship with the Druids. He only ran into them a few times, mostly due to accidents. Druids were masters at hiding. It would take him days to find the correct location. He had to get started. He had no time to lose.

Percival was satisfied with the answer. He had a feeling that Merlin was keeping things to himself, but Merlin was secretive by nature. His answer was an honest. Merlin believed in them, and he believed in Arthur.

Gwaine knew his friend, he trusted Arthur, but he had his own plan. Merlin was going to do something spectacular. Gwaine was sure of it.

Gwaine and Percival rode back to Camelot. It was clear that the city was preparing for war. You could see soldiers left and right, marching and practicing. The citizens were preparing as well. They were getting water, barricading their homes, and watching the soldiers. Arthur was among the soldiers as usual. He was leading them through basic sword drills. Gwen was walking with Gaius; he was teaching ordinary citizens on how to treat wounds, because they had volunteered to help treat wounded soldiers. You could see the horses being lined up. The army looked like it was hours away from leaving the city. In-fact Percival was surprised that he hadn't left yet.

Arthur spotted the two of them. He breathed a sigh of relief that was until he saw that Gwaine and Percival were alone. His heart started to race, where was Merlin? Percival and Gwaine jumped off their horses, they didn't want to make Arthur worry needlessly.

"He is fine." Gwaine stated; "hell he is better than fine."

"So he is safe?" Arthur asked; he couldn't believe he was worried. He shouldn't have been so paranoid.

Gwaine could see the doubt crossing Arthurs face. He thought he had acted like a fool, Arthur was easy to read.

Gaius saw the Knights and motioned Gwen over. Both of them knew that they brought news of Merlin.

"Where is Merlin?" Gwen ran up and asked.

Gwaine and Percival were waiting for Gaius to catch up.

"Please keep talking" Gaius declared.

"Well you were right, Merlin was in trouble. He had been trapped by mercenaries." Gwaine started.

Arthur couldn't believe that his instincts were right. But he was confused; where was Merlin?

"Who sent the mercenaries?" Gaius asked; not that he had any doubts. He wanted to hear the words. He should have listened to Merlin; he shouldn't have ever told Merlin to give Mordred a chance. Gaius felt responsible. He had believed in the good in people, he had believed in the nobility of the Knights of Camelot. And look at where it got them. Merlin was right Mordred was a threat.

"It seems that Mordred and Morgana are not done with Merlin." Percival said gravely.

Arthur felt such rage build; he had never thought that Mordred would betray him so deeply. He had risked so much for him.

"Where is Merlin?" Gwen asked; her nerves couldn't take the anticipation.

"He got his magic back" Gwaine said with enthusiasm.

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief that meant his boy was going to be ok.

"But where is he?" Gwen persisted; Merlin would have come back with Gwaine and Percival if everything was ok. But he wasn't here. He would never leave Camelot, when it was in trouble, unless something worse was going to happen.

"Merlin came out of the cave, saying he felt better than ever." Gwaine emphasized; he thought the worry was for Merlin's well being. He didn't realize that his absence was disturbing everyone.

Percival on the other hand did. "Merlin said that the Druids were being persuaded by Mordred to join Morgana's cause, and that Camelot would be fighting a war on both sides. The Druids would be on the mount and pick off our soldiers."

Arthur sighed; this was not going to end well. Morgana had been a force to be reckoned with, when she only had men, but know she had magic as well. But where was Merlin?

Gaius realized Merlin had gone to convince the Druids to join his cause. "Is he going to try to connect with the Druids?"

Gwaine nodded. "He called them friends, and said that he would take care of the sorcerers, he only wants us to be prepared. Arthur he seemed confident in his abilities."

Arthur wondered how much sway Merlin truly had over the Druids. "Can Merlin convince them? After all I am no friend to the magical community."

Gaius nodded; "Merlin is known by many names, and by many people. The Druids have a deep bond with him, though they have not always been allies, Merlin has many friends that would gladly lay down their lives for him."

Arthur wanted to say he wasn't shocked, but he was. Arthur understood the loyalty that Merlin could inspire, but it was still so strange to hear. He wondered how much he didn't know about his friend. "Why has he never called on them before?" Camelot had been in many dire circumstances before.

Gaius chuckled. "He would never ask someone to help him. He has always been hell bent on doing things on his own. He doesn't want others to die for him."

Arthur understood that perfectly, that was why he went into every battle. He wanted his Knights and soldiers to know that his life was worth as much as theirs.

Gwen smiled slightly; it warmed her heart to know how similar Arthur and Merlin truly were.

"What should be we do know?" Gwen asked; should they wait for Merlin or should the army begin to march?

"Merlin said he would see us there." Gwaine stated.

Arthur nodded; this was his decision. He had faith that Merlin would arrive, with help.

"I will go address the soldiers. Gwaine, Percival join the knights. Gaius and Gwen finish the preparations."

The soldiers and citizens looked towards there King and Queen, they all knew the inner workings of Camelot well enough to know, that something of grave importance was being discussed. Many of the soldiers noticed that one thing was missing; Merlin. He was always with; Arthur, Gaius, the Knights or the Queen. It was part of the fabric of Camelot to see him. Merlin was one of the most well known people in the Kingdom. Yet the boy was a riddle to everyone who had ever met him. He spoke with such confidence, and yet he acted as a fool on many occasions. And yet the King valued the servant's opinion above all others. So they all wondered where Merlin was.

Sir Kay watched the intense discussion; he had watched the Prince mature, over the years. He knew that long ago he was an arrogant man. He had skill, but lacked leadership abilities, and then it all changed. Arthur had never had a real friend until Merlin. His previous servants never spoke back, never questioned and they did what they were told. Merlin challenged Arthur; he had witnessed it firsthand. It was shocking, and unheard off, but it was necessary. Sir Kay had stopped thinking about when he realized that the Prince had a friend at long last. Sir Kay came to the realization the Merlin was part of the reason Arthur transformed into the King he was today. Sir Kay had never thought much on Merlin, but his absence was a strange sight. He knew that Merlin was always at the centre of action. He had never once abandoned his King. It was common knowledge that wherever Arthur went, Merlin was sure to follow; whether it was a dangerous quest, or to face a dragon or into war. Merlin never once left Arthur side. Sir Kay realized it was a given to everyone Merlin should have been there. He was a man without any training or skill of any kind, but yet he could trust his life to Arthur, they should too. He was an unnoticed, unspoken symbol. Sir Kay wondered where Merlin was. He never thought he would see the day where the friendship he had seen between Arthur and Merlin would be questioned. He never thought he see the day when Arthur went into battle without Merlin at his side. And yet today seemed to be the day.

Arthur walked into the castle, and up the stairs. This path was so similar to him. He had watched his father go up the same stairs and address the people. He had always wanted to go up with him. Now Arthur understood the burden much better, he was not only talking to the people, he was responsible for the people. After all these years the steps were getting harder to walk up. The stakes kept going up. He had always felt pressure, but this battle felt different. He knew that he had the fate of not only his people, but Merlin's as well. He owed Merlin so much, he could not fail now. He had to defeat Morgana; he had to bring peace back to the land.

Arthur reached the top, he walked up. Within seconds the crowd was silent. All eyes were on their King. He looked confident and sure. It was a sight that the people had found comforting. Uther had always struck fear into their hearts. The people were always afraid that one day he would come for them. But now with Arthur everything was different. You knew that he fought for the people. He didn't care whether you were a commoner or a nobleman. His Queen was just as caring. This was a King that they would gladly follow.

"Soldiers, Knights and Citizens, in an hour's time our army will march to meet the forces of Morgana Pendragon." The words were expected, but oddly final.

People had come to the conclusion that this would be the last battle between the King and his sister.

"We have little to fear, for we are one. One Kingdom that shall not succumb to mercenaries and bandits. This is because we fight for something more. We fight not for gold or plunder, but for a cause, for our homes and our families. We fight for Camelot!"

The crowd cheered. Gwen was beaming with pride; she never got tired of Arthur's speeches. He never prepared, but when it was his time he spoke as the great King he was.

"So let us not fear, or worry, for we are a greater force. And to the people of Camelot, we fight for you. This battle will happen miles from Camelot as to insure your protection. And I make you a vow, we shall return victorious or we shall not return at all." Arthur stated with certainty. He would not return as a failure.

Arthur saw that his people looked up towards him with confidence. He smiled; all the doubts he had, did not matter. He had to bury them deep inside himself.

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur shouted.

"For the love of Camelot!" The crowd chanted.

Arthur came down the stairs, and looked to his side; he had expected Merlin to be standing next to him. He should have either have been offering his rare words of wisdom, but more likely he would have been mocking him. Arthur wished he hadn't taken for granted Merlin's company. It was a greater comfort than he would ever admit.

He saw Gwen there smiling, and that lifted his sprites. He hugged, and held her tight.

"It will be OK

Arthur." She whispered; Gwen could always see the doubt.

"I know" Arthur whispered back.

It had to be OK.

* * *

**Hey guys, I have finally posted; sorry for the delays, but I had a lot going on.**

**Anyhow, i hope you like this chapter, i tried to write an inspirational speech, I am not sure if it was good. Plus I hope that it was clear that because the knights helped Merlin, he is more open to asking for help. Other than that I tried to proof read as usual, but I make no promises that it is perfect**

**Happy Reading **

**Peacelight**


	12. Chapter 12

The tree's blurred together, the snapping of twigs was the only noise that Merlin heard, he was so vigilant, so wary. Merlin was traveling as fast as possible, he had already tried three different locations he thought that the Druids were. He had yet to find a trace of them. It had been 24 hours since Merlin had parted ways with Gwaine and Percival; he knew that it would only take the forces of Camelot two days at the most to meet Morgana.

Merlin knew that at the end of the day they were Morgana's forces, Mordred was just her lieutenant. Mordred was someone Merlin had difficulty predicting, but Morgana was a person Merlin knew.

She was powerful; she had always been powerful, but her foresight was always clouded by hate. Merlin knew that Morgana would want revenge against him; he knew he could distract her easily. His presence would be enough to get her to focus on him. Morgana's hate was misplaced, though her betrayal, well Merlin couldn't blame her for feeling it. The biggest regret of his life was the way that he had treated Morgana.

Merlin focused his mind on Mordred. He couldn't continue to dwell on Morgana. Mordred was cunning, and clever. He had extreme skill both with a sword and with magic. Merlin thought that perhaps he would face Arthur with a sword, no matter what Mordred would like the honour of a duel. Merlin feared though, when Arthur would beat him, Mordred would resort to magic. This was all good Merlin thought, but none of it was a fault that he could exploit. But he still didn't know Mordred's weakness. He didn't know how to through him off balance, he didn't know what Mordred would do next. It was the one thing that had him worried.

Merlin saw that the clearing was opening up; Gaius had mentioned offhandedly that some Druids made their camp there.

It seemed like an eternity since that conversation happened. The past few days felt as if they had been years. Merlin felt as if he was Dragoon. At least he was that old.

He saw the tents as he approached; they were light and easily moved. He could hear activity, people moving about, laughing and talking. It was definitely a community.

Now that Merlin had arrived, he suddenly felt clueless. What was he supposed to say? How could he erase years of hate and fear? How could he ask them for help?

One thought made him move forward; Arthur needed help.

When Merlin was visible everything stopped. All eyes were on Merlin. The Druids were shocked to see Emrys. They looked around, in fear that the Knights of Camelot, and or the King himself had accompanied him.

Mothers moved their children into tents, and then joined their husbands and friend in a crowd. No one's eye left Emrys.

"What are you doing here, Emrys?" A Druid asked suspicion was evident in his voice.

Merlin took a deep breath, and got of his horse. He stood in front of the crowd that had gathered. "Many changes have happened in the past few days. An event that affects us all as come to pass. Destiny's are coming true..." Merlin started; he felt as if he was babbling.

"We already know that the Lady Morgana has marshaled her troops, and has made her alliance with Mordred. Camelot's end is near." The same Druid interrupted.

The Druids faces conveyed their belief that Camelot was doomed. This was not what Merlin wanted to see. He had hoped that the Druids still believed in him. Merlin shouldn't have been surprised.

"Yes, Morgana and Mordred have joined forces but that does not mean that Camelot is doomed." Merlin urged.

"The prophets speak of this battle, when Morgana and Mordred join forces Camelot will fall." The Druid said with complete certainty.

"Camelot is not doomed, Albion will come to pass, I stand here, and Arthur is and will continue to be protected by me. You yourselves say that I am a great warlock!" Merlin said; he tried to keep his voice controlled.

"Arthur has to accept magic for Albion to occur, and Emrys you have failed to do that."

The crowd agreed; the King still believed the same twisted 'truth' as his father.

Merlin's eyes lit up. The Druids still held onto hope, they had not renounced Camelot. The Druids still wanted to hold onto the idea of peace. They were just skeptical. It was a Clot-pole move to not tell them that Arthur accepted magic immediately.

"This was my announcement I have told Arthur about my true identity. I have informed if of my purpose and his own destiny. Arthur has accepted magic!"

The deceleration was not met will the excitement that Merlin had expected. In fact no one looked particularly excited, some looked disbelieving, others weary, no one trusting.

Merlin realized this was not going to be easy. He wished he had forged a relationship with the Druids; Mordred's relations were paying off. He was a stranger.

Iseldir stood amongst the crowd. Merlin smiled finally; he saw a familiar face, he hoped that this gave him some leverage. Or at least someone would believe him.

"Emrys, why have you come here, what is it you seek?" Iseldir asked.

"Morgana and Mordred intend to fight with a separate group of Druids. I have come to ask for your help." Merlin asked sincerely.

"Arthur may have seen that you are not evil, but that does not guarantee our safety."Iseldir stated.

The crowd agreed with him. Before Merlin could respond he continued; "Emrys you ask a lot of us, you want us to fight, to risk our lives for a King who has spent years hunting us. We owe Camelot nothing."

Merlin knew that this was such a hard task. He had no right to ask for any favours. But for Arthur he would.

"This is our chance to show the world that magic belongs in Camelot, Arthur will free it. I guarantee it on my life, on my MAGIC!"

That was a oath that the Druids respected, but this was their own lives.

Isedir was considering the speech. He wanted to believe in the prophecies, but the image of Arthur threatening the life of an innocent child kept coming to mind, he wanted the cup of life so badly, was that really the Once and Future King that was worth dying for.

Merlin understood that Isedir was thinking about the cup of life. "Arthur has learned from his mistakes, but I will not force you to act for me. Just think about this; Morgana will do to the people what Uther did to the magical. History will repeat itself, this time you could stop thousands of people from suffering the way you did. You can usher in a new world where everyone is equal. I am willing to bet everything on Arthur, are you willing to bet on Morgana."

"We know that Mordred wants our allegiance, he asked us, and we declined. Isn't that enough?" A woman spoke from within the crowd.

Merlin sighed; he really had no right to ask for more. "I will leave you with a choice; it will be up to you. Arthur is a King that will right the mistakes of the past, he has seen past a life time of hate. Morgana is consumed by her own hate, she will create more misery. Those without magic will be subjected to the hate you all felt, if you want to change history and not repeat it, help the Armies of Camelot."

The crowd listened to Emrys, they knew that no one deserved to be hunted, Morgana was not a good leader, but this was WAR.

"Remember that the future of our kingdom will be shaped, you can play a hand or live with the choice of watching. The battle will be at Mount Badon, Morgana intends to attack from the peaks, with Druids. If you chose to help that is where you will be needed."

Merlin looked at the Druids one last time. "I accept whatever decision you make."

Isedir spoke in Merlin's mind. _Emrys keep in mind the powers of the Dragon, no matter who crippled. That may very well be her secret weapon, and the Druids merely a distraction. _

_Thank you, _Merlin replied. As he rode of he thought that he had just in countered another disastrous problem.

* * *

**I hope u guys like the chapter, and there aren't any mistakes.**

**Enjoy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Mordred looked at the armed forces he and Morgana had assembled, it was a mighty sight to behold. The Saxons were fearsome warriors, which would present a challenge to every one of Camelot's soldiers. The Druids had arrived, there calm was terrifying, they above all others had a desire for blood.

They marched together towards the mountain top. With such a combined force of magic, they were able to disguise themselves to blend into the background. No soldier of Camelot would see the Druids until it was too late.

They made camp away from the Saxons, only communicating with each other.

Still Mordred's mind was not at ease. Mordred looked towards Morgana a strange calmness had taken over her face. You could not see a hint of emotion, it made Mordred very uncomfortable.

"My Lady, we are ready, our scouts say that Arthur is only hours away." Mordred hoped to see what Morgana's mind set was.

Morgana looked over the ridge, she had contingency plans for her contingency plans, for once she had the advantage, there was no Emrys lurking in the shadows, and yet she felt no excitement. Her whole life had been leading up to this moment. Yet all Morgana felt was exhaustion, she had never felt so utterly drained in her life. When she was being held captive, her thirst for vengeance kept her going, but now all she felt was dread. She felt this was the battle that had haunted her. This was the battle her dreams warned her about, and now she could not stop it. She did not want to stop it, tonight this cat and mouse game for power ended, either she would have her throne or she would be buried.

"Let him come, it will all end after tonight." Morgana said ominously, her face never once betraying a hint of emotion.

Over the hill, Arthur rode in front of his army.

Camelot's army was ready, they knew that they were outnumbered and that they would have to contend with magic, but that did not slow their resolve. They were fighting for their families, their homes, they were fighting for Camelot and Arthur.

The Knights had flanked Arthur, they watched their young King carefully, he was always somber before a battle, but this one was different. There was a feeling each soldier and Knight had; this was the final battle between Camelot and Morgana. Someone's body would be carried out.

They sky had darkened the dusk arrived just as Camelot's forces made it to Mount Badon.

Gwaine looked to the peak, he could not see the Druids. Perhaps they had not arrived. Anyhow they had a far greater threat to deal with. As Gwaine looked forward he saw such a vast army, in all his years he had never seen such a threatening enemy. Camelot was out numbered 4 to 1.

Percival looked upon the Saxons, with trepidation, he had known that the odds were not in Camelot's favour and yet he had never expected to be so outmatched.

Arthur took a deep breath, he did not have time to feel upset, or feel fear, for he had to do his duty, he had to inspire his soldiers.

Battle was second nature to the soldiers Arthur gave the signal to set up. The army moved as a well oiled machine. Across the peak, Arthur could see Morgana's forces, but no sight of her or Mordred.

Arthur knew that Merlin did not want him to fight Mordred, but Merlin didn't understand. He knew that he had to be the one to face Mordred, because in the end he was the one who couldn't convince a Druid that he was a worthy king. He was the one that let Morgana turn a Knight of Camelot against him. Arthur knew that Mordred had broken the Knights code, which was a betrayal only a Knight could understand, which was why Arthur had to be the one to face him, Merlin may have been as brave and honourable as his best Knight, but that did not mean he understood. This was his fight. Arthur knew in the end Mordred would face him with a sword, and Arthur knew that he could win.

Gwaine watched Arthur closely, Merlin had warned them all about Mordred, and he would not let Arthur fight him. And Gwaine knew that Arthur had every intention of fighting Mordred. He rode towards Leon.

"Mate, we have to watch Arthur, Merlin has warned us about Mordred, many times. We have to do something."

"Gwaine, I have known Arthur for years, he has always let his heart guide him, and in this case he will do everything in his power to fight Mordred," Leon responded gravely.

"Then we stop him." Gwaine said.

Leon knew that it would not be that simple. He was still considering his options, he knew that all the Knights were going to try and locate Mordred first, but that would not protect Arthur, they needed Merlin for that, the best that they could hope for was to give Merlin enough time.

"When we go into battle, I will be his second skin. Don't worry Sir Gwaine, protecting Arthur Pendragon has been my life's mission. I won't fail." Leon said with certainty.

In the tent Gaius watched another battle begin. They all started the same, the preparations, and the calm. Once the dawn came, he would be surrounded by men who were too young to die, fighting for their lives. Injuries of every level would come to him. In those moments Gaius wished that time would stop. In every battle he would run out of time, he could never save everyone. As Gaius watched the preparations he wondered what good man would he fail to save, what family would be mourning a loss. He wondered if he would see Merlin again. He could not bear the thought that he would not see his boy again.

Gwen walked into the tent; she had been checking supplies when she saw Gaius. It was clear that his thoughts were troubling, Gwen knew Gaius well enough to detect when he was sad.

"Gaius it will be alright, we have to have hope," Gwen said.

Gaius looked at the young Queen, she really was born for the role. Gaius was unbelievably proud of her.

"My dear, I am just too old for this." Gaius stated; he had seen too much.

"We can win this Gaius, and you are nowhere near too old. Why you look as if you could ride out with the troops."

Gaius knew that they would win, he believed in Merlin. "Guinevere my dear, I have faith that we will win, but as a physician the price of victory has always been too high, I see the faces of these soldiers and wonder if they will see another dawn, or if they will have the chance at love and family. I have spent my life watching one war after the other, I wonder if I will live long enough to see peace."

Gwen understood the sadness. She hated watching men die for her and Camelot. "Merlin spoke of Albion, and I hope this is the last battle that is needed, because when Arthur and Merlin create Albion there will be peace. Gaius I promise it will all be ok."

Gaius knew he was just being morbid, but before a war your mind went to dark places.

"You are right my Queen." Gaius said; he saw a smile on Gwen's face and felt a little better. Now if only he could see Merlin.

Everyone wondered where Merlin was.

Arthur couldn't stop pacing, he was waiting for Merlin to ride up. He had not gone into battle without Merlin in 8 years. The thought of going into battle without him was strange. Now that Arthur knew about all the things Merlin had done for him, it was terrifying. He looked towards the peak of the Mount Badon, Gwaine had said that Merlin warned them that the Druids would attack from there. He didn't see any, but there was still time. It was strange to realize that Camelot could be defeated by the very thing that it hunted for years, right at the time the King had accepted magic.

Arthur knew that Merlin would be here in time, Merlin had never let him down. Merlin was the one man that he could confide in, the one person that treated him like a person and not a prince, he was everything to Arthur. And he knew that Merlin would arrive.

The men of Camelot ate and laughed into the night. Trying to enjoy their last moments of peace.

Arthur and Gwen retired to their tent. To spend one last night together.

Morgana, watched unable to sleep, too afraid of seeing the outcome of the battle.

Mordred held Kara, thinking that it was too late, wondering if he would end up regretting his decisions.

The sun rose over the Mount Peeks, the wind was gone, the morning was cool.

The dawn was signalled with the battle cries of the Saxons, and the rage of Camelot's warriors.

The day began with the clatter of swords.

Arthur and Mordred led the charge.

The Battle of Mount Badon had begun.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but I was suffering from writers block. I could see the next few chapters in my head, but I was having difficulty writing, but I finally found some inspiration :)**

**Anyhow I hope u guys like the chapter**

**Peacelight**


	14. Chapter 14

This was the hardest day of Merlin's life.

Merlin had been riding for so long that he was near collapse, so he lay down. Merlin thought he would only close his eyes for a moment, just a five minute rest. The moment he closed his eyes, the fatigue took over. He was asleep within seconds.

When Merlin woke up, dusk had arrived; by his own estimation Arthur would have arrived at Mount Badon by now. Merlin got up ready to race to his friends, but that's when he saw that his horse was gone. He hadn't tied it down properly due to his fatigue.

Merlin yelled out in frustration. Now what? He asked himself. He had no choice but to walk the remaining leg. He hoped that he would make it on time. Even he though it was unlikely.

Merlin walked in the forest, the darkness did not disturb him. The forest was always quieter during the night. He found it peaceful.

Merlin picked berries as he went; he knew that he had to eat. It was going to be a hard battle. But Merlin had realized something, he was stronger. He had never felt this powerful. Merlin knew that he could do anything.

The hours passed by, Merlin kept walking.

That's when Merlin heard the sound in the forest. He heard the snapping of twigs, and the rustle of leaves. There were people in the forest.

Merlin was ready though. He hoped that he wouldn't need to deal with them the hard way. He had no desire to spill blood before the battle. He would harm enough people when he was at war to last a lifetime.

_Emrys it is us, _Merlin was so relieved. That meant the Druids had decided to come after all.

"Thank you for coming." Merlin stated; the gratitude clear in his voice.

The Druids came out of the forest, their clocks on, all with sombre expressions on their faces.

_We have come, but we should hurry. Emrys time is not on our side._

Merlin was well aware of that, so he continued walking, the Druids were flanking him.

Each Druid had struggled with the decision to come to this battle.

Iseldir had spent his life avoiding confrontation. He had been told from a young age that fighting, and using your magic only brought bad fortune. He had seen the results of the Great Purge and that had confirmed his beliefs that fighting was a mistake. He had spent his life hiding. And that was ok with him. He was good at it. Iseldir protected the people that he cared about. But then Emrys had come and made him question everything that he had ever believed. What truly convinced Iseldir that going to battle was necessary, was his fellow Druid Antar.

Iseldir had watched Antar, a wise man struggle to come to this battle. His wife had been killed in the Great Purge, but when he had decided to fight, the Druids all agreed. He had made the argument they had to fight for a future worth living for.

Each Druid had lost so much to Camelot, the feeling of security and safety, others had lost loved ones. The Druids came because Emrys's words struck a chord with them. The Druids had never fought back, or fought for themselves. They had let life happen, and because of that they were stuck hiding. No Druid wanted that life for their children. They would fight for a better world. They would fight for a future worth living for.

The sky started to lighten, and Merlin knew that they were running out of time. He was already walking as fast as he could, but he tried to go faster.

He heard the shouts first, then the clatter of swords. Merlin's heart stopped. Never in all his life had he been so afraid. Not when he went into a battle for the first time, or when he fought Nimueh, not even when he lost his magic. Arthur was in the clearing fighting for his life, and he wasn't there. He wasn't there! Arthur was in danger. Merlin took off in a sprint.

Merlin wasn't watching where he was going and this caused him to trip on a branch, his ankle twisted. He shouted out in pain. The Druids rushed to his side. But Merlin was already in the process of getting up. He didn't have time to wait and get healed. He was needed! Merlin knew that he was supposed to be by Arthur's side.

Merlin swallowed the pain, and moved as fast as his body would allow him. He needed to get to Arthur.

Arthur cut through soldier after soldier, his sword seemed to do most of the work. Leon was flanking him. Gwaine was to his left. His fury was terrifying. It was easy to forget that the good natured fun loving knight was a killing machine. Arthur was already drenched in sweat. His arm covered in the blood of the soldiers he had just killed.

Percival led the charge up to the mountain peak. Merlin had warned them that they would be attacked from there, so Percival wanted to insure that was impossible. There were only a few Saxons guarding the peak, they were easily dealt with. Percival knew that this was too easy.

The battle seemed fairly matched. But Morgana was just watching. Mordred was too far away from Arthur. Morgana had Athisua help when she forged Mordred's sword. It was just as powerful as Arthur's. She watched from the highest peak. She had no intention of getting her hands dirty.

It was time to make this battle interesting. She signalled the Druids. With one flash of light, the Druids revealed themselves.

Percival had an intense moment of wanting to retreat. But he couldn't, he continued the charge.

Arthur felt fear creep up into his spine. Which was strange, honestly during a battle Arthur felt most alive. But the Druids were looming above them. This did not slow him down though; he had to get to Mordred. He had to end this.

He wished to God that Merlin was here at the battle. What had happened to him? Where was he?

The Druids took one deep breath and acted as a unit. Their hands thrust out and with a flash of their eyes, a huge gust of wind knocked down a quarter of Camelot's forces. Some of the soldiers impaled themselves on their own sword. Others were taken down by the Saxons.

Percival hung onto a cliff, as he tried to pull himself up, he had scratches from the rocks that hit him. Many of the soldiers and Knights that had gone with him fell off the Mountain. Surely they were all dead.

The Druids began preparing for another assault.

Camelot`s soldiers hearts sank, they were so out matched.

Arthur was almost in range of Mordred. He was not going to stop fighting until the bitter end.

All of Camelot's brave soldiers looked at their king and found it in their hearts to keep fighting. He had not given up, and they wouldn't. As long as Arthur was alive, the fight would continue.

Merlin stumbled to the back of the battle. He could see Gaius's medical tent. He could see the chaos of the battle, soldiers and Saxons a like lying dead. The Druids were up on the cliffs, soldiers and Knights hanging off the side of the cliff.

It looked so much like the vision that haunted him.

Merlin couldn't see the one thing he wanted to see, and that was Arthur.

Merlin walked back towards the Druids, "See the rogue group, please fight them. I will join as soon as I..."

"As soon as you save your King."Iseldir said; "It is ok Emrys, go on. These men and women, disrespect the magic they have. They use it for committing heinous crimes, they are our enemy too. You were right, we shall fight for a world that we want, not just stand by."

If the circumstances weren't so grave Merlin would have smiled.

The Druids moved with such speed, it surprised Merlin. They were going to go around the battle, it was the only way not to be killed by the forces of Camelot.

Morgana spotted the new arrivals immediately, they stood out. She was sure that this was Merlin's doing, he must have contacted the Druids, but she wasn't worried. The battle was still in her favour. She decided it was time to let out her final weapon. Morgana had anticipated the Druids, Merlin would have never given up easily. She was sure he was down there, once she was positive that the battle was won, she would find him and kill him, herself.

Merlin went in the tent, he was going to get into the center of the battle, he just needed something to walk with.

Gaius was busier than he had ever been. The bodies had already piled up. Those who were able to drag themselves to the tent, those soldiers were easier to treat. But many of the soldiers would not leave their friends to die and bring them to Gaius, but sadly they were too grave to treat. But when Gaius saw Merlin he couldn't help but smile, his boy was alive, his boy was alright, his boy was here to save the day.

Gwen would have loved to see Merlin, but she was too busy wrapping as many wounds as she could. Whenever a soldier was left by the tent she was the one treating them.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted Merlin rushed over. Gaius had to embrace him, at least once before he went out into the madness of the battle.

"Gaius, it's good to see you, but I need to ask you something, do you have a walking stick?" Merlin asked.

"I had a feeling that you might need this." Gaius said as he ran towards his supplies. It was his staff. Merlin had left it behind, but Gaius knew that once Merlin had his magic back he would want it. So he had brought it with him.

Merlin smiled Gaius always came through for him.

"I will be back, Arthur must have led the charge?" Merlin asked.

Gaius nodded and with that Gaius watched his brave boy head towards the battle with no fear in his eyes, only determination. Gaius couldn't say goodbye, Merlin would be back, he just had to come back.

One of the soldiers lying in the makeshift infirmary saw Merlin. He had wondered where the lad had been. But what was he doing. He was leaving the tent. Could he possibly be heading out to find the King without any armor, not even a sword? The soldier came to the conclusion that Merlin was. That was one loyal and brave man, he thought as the darkness overtook him.

Mordred hacked through soldiers and Knights still unable to reach Arthur, when he saw something, cloaks, he recognized them instantly. They were Druids, but those Druids had refused his offer. Perhaps they had re-thought their options. It was one more nail in Camelot's coffin.

He looked up towards the cliff for a second to see the Druids that were already preparing for another blow. He smiled as he knocked down another soldier of Camelot. Emrys was dead, the Druids had all joined against Camelot and the Saxons outnumbered the soldiers. Camelot was ready to fall.

That's when he saw Morgana release her pet Dragon. There really was no hope for Camelot.

Gwaine couldn't believe it; it was a Dragon!

"Bloody Hell!" He yelled as he ran over a Saxon. What else could go wrong? He really wanted some ale.

Arthur felt like laughing. The fates really weren't on his side.

At the moment Camelot seemed doomed to all, but that`s when the tide changed.

The two Groups of Druids met each other and their battle began. The soldiers would have stopped just to watch the fight. It was magnificent. Balls of fire, flashes of lights, wind storms. Several of the rogue Druids fell of the cliff.

The two went at each other with such might it was frightening.

The soldiers however still had to fight off a fearsome army, and then there was a dragon to deal with.

Aithusa flew over the crowd spraying fire. Morgana finally grinned in delight.

She made her way down the cliff. Her plan was to help the Druids finish of those rogue users of magic; they were traitors.

Merlin yelled from within the ranks of the Armies of Camelot.

Half the soldiers saw Merlin. Everyone wondered what he was doing. Is words made no sense.

Merlin focused on Aithusa as a dragon lord the young dragon had to obey the command. It flew down all the soldiers dove to the side. They believed that the dragon was attacking but Merlin stood firm. The dragon bowed to Merlin.

Everyone was surprised. Morgana saw her dragon bow. There was only one man that could make her Dragon bow. It couldn't be. He was a dragon lord. Merlin stood on top of _his _Dragon and flew over the battle.

Arthur did truly laugh, there was Merlin. Suddenly hope filled his heart.

Leon had to admit that was one dramatic entrance. Gwaine laughed at his opponents. They were doomed.

So many of the soldiers were shocked. That was the King's servant! That was Merlin! What was he doing? Was he the enemy? Just as they pondered that question, they saw the answer.

Merlin raised his staff, and the skies changed colour, the wind stopped, soldiers and Saxons kept fighting, but their eyes were drawn to Merlin.

He was very distracting, and that meant dangerous.

One Saxon was so mesmerised by Merlin, he didn't see the valiant Sir Kay until it was too late.

The rogue group of Druids had thought that Emrys had been neutralized they wouldn't have fought if that had not been the case.

Iseldir laughed; "Emrys has arrived, you are all doomed!"

Morgana was shocked beyond all imagining how, that was not possible. She had taken away his magic. She had finally outsmarted him. This could not be!

Mordred couldn't believe it, he was supposed to be dead, how was he not dead!

With one thought Merlin blasted over half of the Saxons off the battlefield. It made what the Druids did look like a party trick. He even surprised himself at his might.

Mouths hung open, for a moment after the crash, everything was still. Then you heard Arthur yell; "For Camelot, for Merlin!"

And the soldiers roared. They began chasing the remaining Saxons off the battlefield. Merlin turned his attention to the rouge Druids. With his newfound powers, he blasted the part of the cliff that they stood on to kingdom come.

That's when he saw Percival. Merlin yelled to Aithusa to save him. Merlin jumped off. He levitated to the battlefield, while Aithusa saved Percival and the other soldiers.

Iseldir and the Druids thought their skills would be better served healing the injured. They headed off towards the tent, and to attend to the fallen on the battlefield. No one was afraid that a soldier of Camelot would cut them down.

Merlin wanted to find Arthur, he couldn't spot him. Where was he?

It didn't matter, Morgana was heading straight for Merlin.

Morgana raged, she was blasting soldier after soldier out of her path. They were all stupid enough to charge a high priestess, they all deserved to die. The ignorant, despicable fools.

Merlin saw the bodies flying and turned to Morgana.

The Saxons had mostly been chased away. There was a huge amount of the clearing at the base of the mountain that was empty. Morgana and Merlin met there.

Every eye was on them.

"Morgana," Merlin said softly, as if he was speaking to the girl that had lived in Camelot.

"So this is the mighty Emrys." Morgana spat without meaning too she started to voice how she felt about Merlin "I have other names for you, liar, traitor, coward."

Merlin didn't look away, he stared Morgana down. He did not say anything in defence. This just agitated Morgana.

"You were supposed to be my friend, do these fine soldiers know how you poisoned me, or how I came to you when I was afraid and you lied to my face." Morgana raved; "I needed one person to be on my side and yet you could not help me! I was supposed to be your friend!"

Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for Morgana, even after all she had done. He couldn't help but see the sister that he had grown up with, being afraid, he would have given anything to make her feel different. But it was too late.

"I was your friend!" Merlin shouted; "You chose to be my enemy!" It wasn't only his fault.

Everyone listened to this conversation. It was as captivating and full of as much emotion as any battle.

"Ha! You were the one person I trusted in all of Camelot. You should have helped me, but instead you chose your PRECIOUS ARTHUR!" Morgana yelled; "you should have chosen me."

Her whisper cut through Merlin's heart. He tried to explain himself. "You are the darkness to my light, Morgana, I tried so desperately to bring to the light. But you chose the darkness, you gave me no choice!"

"We all had choices Merlin, you could have helped me, you could have fought for me, you could have loved me!" Morgana yelled; and finally the truth was out. She had loved Merlin.

"I did! I saved your life over and over again, even when I knew better, even when I knew that you would turn into this! Who do you think woke you up when you nearly died? I risked everything for you, but you tried to destroy everything else I cared about!" Merlin exclaimed the pain evident on his face. He would have done anything to change the past.

"You mean Arthur was more important, a man who never really new you." Morgana hissed. She had enough. Merlin had broken her heart; she had never been able to kill him either. She had always come up with silly excuses; he was just a servant, he could be useful in the future, or he knew nothing.

"Look at this Morgana. All these innocent lives were lost in your quest to get a throne you did not deserve." Merlin stated. "Was this really what you wanted?"

Morgana saw Merlin not as the young man he was, but she could see the old man he would become, his voice, his eyes everything about him, looked as if he lived for a thousand years. As if the pain had aged him overnight. Those words, _was this really what you wanted _had haunted her nightmares. She looked around seeing the chaos that the battle had created. It was as she had seen; Merlin standing before her surrounded by the bodies of the Knights and Soldiers that had died.

Morgana saw Sir Galahad . She had watched him grow up, and now she saw his blood covered body. He would have died to protect her at one time, and now he was dead because of her. Morgana had lost everyone, Gwen, Gaius, Arthur and Merlin. Morgana didn't know whether or not this was what she wanted, but this was the life she had. She was not going to stop fighting. She didn't want to keep talking. Merlin was invoking emotions in her that she did not want to feel.

"Enough! It is time that, you, the throne in my side is pulled once in for all." Morgana yelled, her voice conveyed her inner turmoil. She sounded as frantic as the mad woman she had become.

Merlin knew that the time for talk was over. He could no longer protect Morgana. This was after all destined to be. No man however great, could stave off destiny.

Merlin put down his staff, as he and Morgana entered a battle as equals.

Morgana and Merlin attacked each other. They poured everything into that attack. The future that could have been fueled them both. They could have loved each other, they could have laughed, they could have had so much...but life turned out so differently.

The earth shook with the force of their attacks. Tornadoes rose sky high. Soldiers ran for cover as the two sent fire at each other. Lighting flashed as storm clouds came and circled them. The explosions could be heard for miles.

The Druids went to soldiers of Camelot and covered them, with protection spells. Arthur and Leon dove behind boulders, as they watched the most terrifying battle of their lives.

Mordred shielded himself, unable to enter a battle that was meant for the two of them. He hoped so desperately that Morgana would win.

Merlin and Morgana aimed giant fireballs at each other at the same time, and the two redirected at the mountain. Mount Badon weakened.

Morgana had in her possession a sword, which had been forged in a dragons breath as well. When she discovered Athisua's power she forged the sword, for the purpose of killing Emrys. She knew that no matter how powerful he was this sword would kill him. She flung it at Merlin with the aid of a tornado style wind.

Merlin saw it coming. He had enough. Merlin focused his energy towards Morgan and flung himself at her. He grabbed the sword in mid air. He deflected the last of Morgana's feeble attempts, with one blow. Merlin grabbed Morgana and with one solid movement he stabbed Morgana in the heart.

There was a sense of calm as the sword entered Morgana's body. The sky returned to normal. The wind stopped.

Morgana didn't scream. Merlin looked her in the eyes. The two of them had a silent exchange, acknowledging the life that they could have had together. One silent tear rolled out of Morgana's right eye. She had known this was a possibility. And yet, now at the end, for the first time in years, she realized what she had lost when she allowed hatred into her heart. For the first time in years she repented her actions.

Morgana's life flashed before her eyes, the laughter she had shared with her father, the day that Uther took her in, playing with Arthur as a child, Gwen and her shopping, Gaius checking on her, Merlin smiling at her. Morgana remembered the time she was happy, with her family in Camelot. The family she betrayed.

The last words Morgana Pendragon heard were "I am so sorry."

Merlin had never wanted it to come to this. Morgana tried to say something, but all that came out was "I..."

Morgana Pendragon lay dead in Merlin's arms.

Mordred let out a cry of pain. It vibrated so hard against the mountain, which had already been weakened, that it began to fall apart. The moment of peace was over. If the mountain came down, everyone in the valley would die. The avalanche of boulders was huge.

Merlin focused with all his might. He had to hold the mountain together. He had to make sure that everyone was ok.

Arthur had finally seen Mordred. He charged towards him.

Leon had seen a Knight who had been his comrade since he was a boy, he was injured Leon had rushed to him. That was the moment Arthur was unprotected.

Mordred saw Arthur. Their eyes met. A silent agreement of entering a dual passed between them.

As Merlin tried to hold a mountain together, Arthur and Mordred battled.

Their swords clashing in precise movements.

Gwaine had been pinned under one of the falling boulders, watched in horror. Arthur wasn't supposed to be in this fight.

The skill of the two men was undeniable.

Merlin saw Arthur and Mordred fighting and knew he had to do something. He began to feel drained of his powers. The battle had taken so much energy. And holding together a mountain was no picnic.

Merlin focused with all his remaining strength. Then he literally flung the mountain into piece as he put a protective shield around the clearing. Boulders deflected off the shield. It looked like a meteor shower to those who were under the protection.

This did not deter Mordred and Arthur. Arthur pressed at Mordred, who fell. Mordred realized he did not have the skill to beat Arthur, so it was time to resort to magic. Arthur was about to deliver the killing blow, but Mordred shot Arthur back.

Merlin cried out, and flung himself towards Arthur. Mordred's sword came down, and instead of piercing Arthur's chest, he slashed Merlin's chest. Merlin landed with a thud, his legs flung almost comically into the air, but Mordred just slashed them down.

Emrys lay unconscious.

Mordred was about to finish Arthur off, when Leon snuck up behind him and ran Mordred threw with his sword.

Mordred crumpled at his feet.

The Battle of Mount Badon ended with the cries of Arthur Pendragon begging Merlin to wake up, as tears streamed down his face, hugging the body of the most important man in his life.

* * *

**This was the hardest chapter to write, but I hope it came out alright. I always wanted the show to address Morgana and Merlin's relationship, in the first season they were so close, anyhow I hope u guys liked my interpenetration, and the whole battle sequence.**

**I tried to catch all the mistakes, sorry if I missed any**

**Peacelight **


End file.
